Raven, Robin, and Senras
by RavensMind
Summary: A new hero shows up saving Raven's life, whom she realizes is a close friend from her past, her feelings for him rise quickly, as does feelings for Robin, who will the dark crush choose? R&R please.Sequel-Raven,Robin,and Senras II: The Lord's Return
1. Chapter 1

**Senras and Raven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

A Teen Titans story.

The Titans were all relaxing at home, Robin was listening to music with Starfire, Cyborg was playing Gamestation with Beast Boy and Raven was reading one of her books. Robin had a rap cd going, Cy was whooping BB in the game, and Raven's book was just starting to get interesting. When the trouble alarm sounded, Cinderblock, Gizmo, Red X, and Plasmus were all on the loose.

"Ok, Titans. I'll take Cinderblock, Cyborg, you take Gizmo, Starfire and Beast Boy take Plasmus, and Raven take Red X," Robin said. The 5 split up and took their targets. "Just when I was kicking B's butt," Cyborg groaned. "The heck you were," Beast boy said. "Shut up and take them quick so we can all go home, Raven said already missing her book.

Raven was flying through downtown when Red X tossed a car that knocked her down, "Ahh!"Raven yelled as she fell. She landed hard, dust came up from the concrete, and she quickly recovered.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth- Ah!" she was interrupted by another car flung at her by X.

"You are going back to the slime you crawled from!" Raven said.

"You first." X said. X knocked her down again, and before he could swing a final blow, a dark cloaked figure flew at him and knocked him down,

"Uff" X grunted as he hit the pavement."

"That you don't want to do, don't touch her again." Said the cloaked figure.

"Who's going to stop me?" X said.

"No pithy comeback? I was expecting more." The figure said, the figure unsheathed a dark blade and flew at Red X, the two clashed as Raven recovered her strength and observed. The cloaked figure knocked Red X back a few yards.

"You can't beat me!" X said. The figure transformed into a tall, darker figure, armed with a mace, his dark blade, longer cape, armor, and an iron crown.

"No. you're a myth," X said, denying what he was gazing upon.

"Do you not know death when you see it, fool? This IS MY POWER!" the figure said as he held his sword to the sky, a fiery wind swept around the blade and crushed X's blade, then stopped swirling.

"You have failed, you, X will fall!" the figure said. Raven watched awestricken, as she knew she was gazing upon the mythical King of Avalov: Senras. With a final blow with his mace, the Lord of Avalov crushed X to the ground, out-cold. He turned his head and transformed back into the dark, cloaked figure.

"Are you alright?" the cloaked figure coming closer. Raven saw that his cloak was identical to hers, only black, a hood over his face like hers, red eyes showing just out of the dark like her blue ones, only more masculine.

"I'm fine. Are you really the King of Avalov?" she asked.

"I can be. At any given time," he replied, "come with me; let's get you to a safe spot so you can finish recovering your strength." "What about Red X?" Raven asked. "The police are on their way to take him to jail. Come." He said.

Raven flew alongside him to a tall building on the outskirts of town; they flew inside, and into the top room. Raven was again surprised, that his room was very similar to hers, books lined shelves and the floor. "Thanks. For helping me with X." Raven said. "Don't mention it, Raven." He said. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"It seems Azarath served us both to help bring out our psychic and mind talents, although I have more mentors than you." He said, with a slight smile on his face. "You have me at a loss, you know my name but who are you?" she asked. "I am The King of Avalov, Lord of Order, wizard, advisor, and an all around hero of the universe. My name is Senras, pleasure to meet you, Raven, daughter of Arella and Trigon the Terrible." He said.

"How long have you been on Earth?" Raven asked. "A year or so, I hope I didn't shock you too much when I revealed my identity as the King of Avalov." Senras said. "No, you didn't, just a little. Uhh. Want to come…and…meet the other Titans?" she asked. "I suppose so, since _you_ asked," he said with a smile. They flew off to meet the other Titans.

Robin looked around at his 3 titans, all victorious. "So, has anyone heard or seen Raven?" he asked. "Not since we all set out," Cyborg and the others said. "I'm here, with company," Raven said. The other Titans gazed at who seemed to be Raven's twin, but they noticed the same differences Raven had. The 2 red eyes gazing from under his hood, his black pupils moving from one titan to the other, as if scanning their being. "This is Senras, he helped me with Red X, I believe he would serve a better purpose working with us," Raven said.

"An introduction to you Titans is not necessary, your reputations precede you. I hope we can work together," Senras said. "Okay, well, we could use the help but we need to see what you can do before we sign you on as a full Titan. Since Raven trusts you enough, it seems, you can stay with us." Robin said. "Welcome new friend!" Starfire said as she ran to hug him. Senras forced a smile and backed out of the hug, "I respect you are happy to see a new friend, please respect that while I am too, I don't do hugs." Cyborg and Beast boy each shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, now I think we should rest, it's been a long night," Senras suggested. "Yeah I'm beat," Cyborg said. "I am also the beat," Starfire said. "Okay then team, rest up. Tomorrow we find out what brought the uprising tonight." Robin said. As the other titans walked off with Senras at their side, Robin stopped Raven. "Are you sure he can be trusted, it's not like you to trust so easy. Even Terra took longer to get used to." Robin said. "Robin, if you saw him fighting and knew what I do, you'd be too quick to bring him to our side," Raven said. "Then tell me what do you know?" Robin said.

He crossed his arms and she sighed, "He is a legend. He helped star systems across the universe, learned from powerful people and is from Azarath originally, I feel a connection to him, I can't explain it." "How do you know this?" he asked. "I read about some of his exploits in my books, he is known to all as the mythical King of Avalov- Lord Senras," Raven said. "If he's a King, what is he doing here?" Robin asked.

"There was a revolution in his kingdom, apparently some snot-nosed influential advisor convinced the population that the King was a fraud, and un-loyal. Was it true? No one knows for sure, but one thing came from this fall. He needed to learn some new power from those who harnessed it's use every day, he has at least a dozen mentors and more powers than his previous mentor allowed, the rest as they say- is unknown to all but himself. You ask for a miracle to stop Slade should he return, I give you… Lord… Senras," Raven said.

"You said his powers are strong, any chance he could turn on us?" "No, I don't think so, in fact I think he likes me," Raven said, blushing. "Okay, I'll take your word for it for now, but I'll be watching him," Robin said.

Slade smirked watching them, "Don't get too attached Raven, that heartbreak would be terrible. But thank you for the history lesson, I needed that." Slade had them on a secret video camera; he had said all this to himself. "X, report!" Slade yelled to the intercom. "That is one tough strong son-of-a bitch," X said. "So he passed the test?" "With…ouch! Flying colors." "Good. Prepare the assault force; it's time for the second trial." Slade smirked.

Senras went to the room the Titans gave him, he took out a capsule and set it in the middle of the empty room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," he said and the capsule opened, all of his things flew out and in to place like back in his room. He took out his latest book of teachings one of his mentors in Order had given him titled: _The Dead Allies_, he read the first chapter and practiced the first spell and summoned a skeletal warrior, he asked it, "Whom do you serve?!" "Lord Senras," it hissed. He sent it back to the grave with the second spell from the book. "Another day," he said grinning. He went to his bed and slipped his cloak off, then got in bed and went to sleep.

Raven was meditating in her room, her emotions under her control, well, almost all of them. Her emotion for Senras was some sort of fondness, not love, but more **like,** that could be more. She couldn't bring herself to stop her already growing feeling. _I don't understand, why do I feel like this? I barely know him. Or do I?_

Raven remembered back to her childhood on Azarath, in the room with the other trainees of the mind, she looked to her left, there was a boy next to her, her friend Sarnes, with red eyes, jet black hair, her childhood crush, one day he didn't show up at the training facility, the next day Azarath was destroyed, she never saw him again. Suddenly it struck her, Sarnes is Senras backwards, the Lord of Avalov is her old friend. _So that's why I feel this way for him, I know I shouldn't. Oh damn it anyway!_ She stopped meditating and went to bed; hoping sleep would calm her mind.

Raven got up early as usual to go watch the sunrise from the roof, her usual cup of tea cradled in her hands, floating in her usual lotus position, hood down, definitely at peace. Or so one was meant to think, inside her head she was trying to keep her emotions under control, _No, you shouldn't even think about him, you barely know him anymore; besides what would the team think? A stranger shows up one day and all of a sudden she is falling in love with him at first sight? No. That's not what she was supposed to be. _

She sensed another on the roof; it was Robin, no surprise, since he usually came up here to enjoy the view at least twice a week. "Beautiful morning," he said. "Sunrise can be more saddening than sunset, as beautiful as they are, they signify deep endings or deep beginnings." Raven said to him, taking another sip of tea. "I hadn't really thought of it like that…are you okay?" he asked. "Just peachy," she said in her usual monotone. "You're not, I can tell," Robin said. "I see no point in hiding my problems from you anymore, fine there is something," she said. "What is it?" Robin asked, moving closer to her.

"It's Senras, I wasn't being totally open with you about when I met him, well then again I didn't know until…" She had started. "Until what?" he prodded, dangerously, fearing he might strike a nerve. "I meditated, and I remembered back to my childhood. He is my old friend I used to talk to for hours on end, and now he's back in my life, and old feelings are rising fast," she said, turning to Robin. "I'm not sure what to say, you know him better than I do. I can say though…that his heart might be in the right place. After all, he did save you last night," he said turning to her.

"Then why do I feel like it's dangerous to feel for him, even though I know he is a friend," she replied to him. "Ever since we stopped your father from taking over the world, you have been well…a little more emotional than normal, I think it's just your emotions have been kept under oppression and have found a loophole to come out. I think you should guide them in the right path, no matter what decision you make, at least you will have a happier sense of control," he said. "Thanks for the insight," she said, slightly smiling.

"Anytime," he said returning a smile, "Now that we've solved your problem, any chance you can help me with Starfire?" "Not even a trained psychologist can fix that mess," Raven said, in a jokingly sweet, but comforting voice. Robin laughed a little. "Well, the team seems to be sleeping in, I think I'll go back to bed for a bit," Robin said. "Yeah, I guess I will too," Raven said, finishing her cup. She followed Robin back inside to their rooms. Raven reconsidered and went to her meditation mirror. Intelligence was first to appear, "What is it?" "I need you to tell me why I feel so strongly for someone I just met after a long time," Raven said to Intelligence.

"Ever since Trigon's demise at your hands, you have slowly been allowed to feel more than noraml, some emotions may get stronger than others at times, I think you should do what Robin said..." Intelligence was cut off by Fear. "Your powers are no longer of concern when it comes to what will happen should you follow these feelings. You have them under control now, so I'll be around less," Fear said. Raven turned from her mirror for a few seconds, contemplating her options.

Love appeared in the mirror, "You feel me for two now." "What do you mean two?" Raven asked. "You can't hide anything from me, you love two people now," Love said to her. "What two?" Raven asked slighlty pretending. Love dissapeared and the mirror showed Senras and Robin. Raven slighlty blushed. "You know Robin has always been in your heart, you have never acted on it. Senras is rising quickly as you remember the happiness you felt with him so long ago on Azarath. You must make up your mind about these two, or you will slip into a slight depression with your inaction," Love warned her. "I'll try," Raven said, putting the mirror down, it changed back to a regular mirror reflection. Raven went to sleep as she had previously decided.

Another day, started already and the Titans were out to doing their usual activities. Starfire was shopping, Cyborg had to fix the T car from last week's...mishap. Beast boy felt that more gaming training was needed. Robin was working out, then was going to research more into last night's uprising. Senras was outside by the shore, reading into his new spell book. Raven couldn't make up her mind over a few books in her room, so she left to see what Senras was doing. She appraoched him carefully, and quietly, "You know, it isn't polite to stare," Senras said, not looking up from his tome. She almost forgot that he was an empath too. "What are you reading?" she asked, daring to move to his side, peeking at the pages. "Just learning some new tricks, you know how it goes," he said. Raven thought to her last learned power, she had almost forgotten what it was. "Not as often as you'd think," she said to him.

"Then I think it's time to add another to your list," he said, inviting her to the tome on top of a stone block. Raven walked up, gazing at the old text on the page. "How old is it?" she asked. "At least a few hundred years, an old sorcerer from a planet I conquered in Order gave...well, i suppose gave isn't the right word. He died with it in his arms, desperately trying to destroy it so Order-we, couldn't have it's secrets," he said. "Is it dark magic?" she asked, slighly angry, recalling Malchior.

"Hm? Oh, no. I don't consider any summoning of creatures to aid at all dark, even if that creature is of evil nature, it doesn't mean it can't be used for good," he said, slighly smiling to her. It scared Raven a bit, just how much he reminded her of herself, only he was in fact smarter. "Okay, how does it work?" she asked. Senras stopped smiling and looked to the sky, "No, no explanation or practice of it's uses today, tomorrow will be better I think. Let's go in." No sooner than they had closed the door then it started to rain heavily.

Raven and Senras went up to the main room, which was for the moment, empty. She walked in and sat on the couch, he apologized that he could not join her in meditation, as his meditation required something...extra, and left for his room, leaving Raven alone. Her mind was still in battle over the feelings between them, she started to meditate in hopes that it would calm her down.

Night fell quickly over the past few hours, no titan except for Raven had seen Senras the whole day, he was still meditating. The Titans decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Robin awoke late at night, still frustrated that he hadn't found a good lead to go on. _Maybe a snack will help me sleep_, he thought. He got up and walked down the corridor for the main room, he typed in the code and flipped on the lights, he found that he was not the only restless Titan in the tower. Leaning against the counter in her leotard, sipping tea was Raven. "Why are you up so late?" Robin asked. "Dumb question," she said, smiling a bit. He laughed a little, not sure why, it was something about her sense of humor that made him happy. Maybe it was because she had rarely cracked a smile that made him feel happy for her, or it was that he was just happy to be around her.

"So, why are _you_ up so late?" she asked, turning his question on him. "Just couldn't sleep over the whole fiasco from last night, still haven't found a lead to follow," Robin said, taking out a plate and glass. "Meeting the ugly can do that, it took me a few days to finally have a good rest after meeting Beast boy," she said, a small smile playing on her lips as she took another sip of tea. Robin laughed, "You sure are witty tonight." "Well, being in the same building as your almost complete twin can do that," she said, lowering her cup. Robin turned to her, "You sure there isn't anything bothering you with him?" Raven pushed Robin's usual snack to him from the fridge, "Well, I do feel something between us, even when he saved me from X I felt something. Maybe it's just my gratefullness to him, I don't know."

Robin took his food and stood by her, "You'll figure it out, I know it." Raven looked at him, "Thanks, your the one who helped me be more open." "Really, it's not a big deal, it's what friends do, we help each other," he said smiling at her, "I do enjoy these little talks we have every now and then, it helps to make the day seem bearable." Raven smiled, after taking her last sip of tea, "I like them too. You always know what to say to help my day go better too." Raven washed her cup out, said good night to Robin and walked back to her room. Robin couldn't help himself watching her walk, the way her hair moved, her legs so... Robin shook his head, _She's just a friend, who I spend my nights confiding everything to, oh yeah nothing happening there, _he thought. He felt like he was lying to himself, any idiot could see he had something for her.

This had not been the first time they talked like this at night, more and more Robin felt closer to her, and yet so far away. He just didn't know what to do or say to describe his feelings to her. Starfire was a pretty big wall for him to get over or around to get to Raven. Raven would ask about what he felt for her, and like a perfect, obedient, naive idiot, he confided his feelings for her to Raven, even though Robin had picked up on a small emotion shown in her eyes almost like hurt, him talking about his feelings for another girl. But Robin didn't think Raven was the type to _do _dating.

Robin stopped for a minute, _what the hell initiated this? _he wondered, then he remembered it was when he thought how her legs and bre..._No, stop it!_ He almost couldn't control his thoughts of her, bombarding him, one after the other, _Why does this surface now?_ then he knew. Senras. Another boy was in the tower, and was for some reason _very _close to her, even though they were old friends from Azarath, that doesn't mean people don't change. He was halfway to his bed in his room. He felt a little jealous, then he finally stopped thinking for the slightest few seconds and admited it to himself, before collapsing into the bed covers. He...loved...Raven.

Raven and the other Titans awoke early, for a delicious sweet smell filled their rooms form the kitchen. They all followed their noses to the source; Senras was up reading, taking something out of the oven. "Morning Titans," he said. "What is that awesome smell?" Cyborg asked. "Cinnamon Cookie Pie, and in the microwave, herbal deluxe tea from Avalov. Oh, the latter is for Raven," Senras said. "Just in case she didn't like the pie." The titans glided down to the table as they each were given their own pies.

"Oh, glorious! Thank you friend!" Starfire said with gratitude. "Yeah, man these are great." Cyborg said. "Good to the core," Beast Boy said. "Yeah, thanks." Robin said. Raven glided to the microwave, as her tea finished heating. She took one sip and it felt like she was in the most blissful place in the universe. "Thank you," she said. "Don't mention it." Senras said. _Damn it, not now, I have to keep my emotions in check_ Raven thought. Robin felt a bit of jealousy consume him for a few seconds, then it passed.

The Titans finished their food as fast as they could, for it was so good. The titans couldn't help but notice that their new friend still hadn't taken off his hood since they met; this new one seemed to be a little more open than Raven, which was a little unnerving. "Okay team, time for combat practice," Robin said. They all hurried out the door, Senras at their heels but he darted back, he slipped a book into Raven's room with a note on it.

He joined them outside. Cyborg had just started, Senras went to the observation area with Raven and Robin as Starfire and Beast Boy prepped for their run. "You have a creative building sense, an impressive course." Senras said. "You can't be sure until you've run it through yourself, but thanks." Robin said. "You know what, why don't you go next." Robin said to Senras. "Sure, just remember to keep the blueprints of it ready in case I am too much for it," he smirked. _I'll smack that smirk right off your..._Robin stopped his thoughts as he still felt a little jealous.

The buzzer sounded and Senras was off, he took out his dark blade and cut down the first few obstacles, he flew over the falling bridge, then out came a huge robot drone, which he dispatched whit a single blow to the core. Jumped over it, and dashed at the others, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he yelled, and a black swirling tornado engulfed every robot and spat them out in a million pieces. He continued, too fast for Robin's taste, so Robin pushed a few buttons and a hundred man-sized robots came at Senras. "Whoa, man, even we can't handle that!" Cyborg said. Senras dashed on anyway, he stopped in front of the mass, and transformed into his dark armor and cape, crown, mace, and blade. He swung the mace around with his sword down, taking out 10.

He turned and blasted black electricity from his eyes and hands, taking down 10 more. He swung his mace and sword through the robots like they were air, destroying 20. He transformed yet again, rising this time over 20 ft tall, into a black, fiery dragon-like creature complete with wings, horns, claws, and a fiery aura. He bent his head down and blasted fire over the remaining robots, destroying 59. He picked up the last robot with his monstrous fist and crushed it into ashes, letting the ashes fall to the ground. Then the great Senras-beast let out a roar of triumph before transforming back to normal, he sheathed his sword, turned to the awestricken Titans and asked, "What's next?" "Wow!" The Titans said in almost perfect unison.

"That's all? No glib remark? No pithy comeback? Oh well, I'll teach you some better remarks later." Senras said. "I'm afraid there won't be a later." The titans turned to the voice, it was Slade. "I must admit, you are very impressive, Senras." "That's Lord Senras to you, scum. I don't think you know who the hell you're dealing with, Slade." "So you've heard of me?" Slade asked. "Well, when you are bored out of your mind reading and practicing with nothing to do for a year, you are bound to watch the news or the skies, for that matter, once in a while. You are pathetic, and a waste of my breath. So, get lost." Senras said. "I'm afraid not, I desire you as my next apprentice." Slade said. "Hah! Don't make me laugh, you gutless snake. What make you think I'd be even the slightest bit interested in joining you?" Senras said. "I can get you your kingdom back." Slade said. "My kingdom stopped being mine a long time ago, when it became _his_. I no longer desire a wretch-filled wasteland. Now, I think we've done enough talking. What are you waiting for Robin? Kick his ass!" Senras said. "Right, Titans GO!" Robin said.

Beast boy morphed into a gorilla, Starfire launched at him firing a barrage of star bolts, Robin extended his bo staff and launched at Slade, Raven launched her black raven at him, and Senras transformed to his armor-clad form, dashing at him, mace swinging. Slade was hit hard by everything, but got up and battled Robin, kicked him aside, Beast Boy's gorilla form got hit by Slade's flash bang grenade, as was Starfire. Raven's bird knocked him off his feet, and Senras stood over him, mace about to come down. "If you are so confident in your abilities…why not fight me solo?" Slade asked. "Fine, Titans back off, this scum is mine."Senras said. "On your feet, you filthy maggot." Senras said. Slade got up and tried to kick him, Senras grabbed his foot and flung him against a rock. Slade got back up and grabbed his own bo staff. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Senras laughed.

"You find the end of your life amusing?" Slade asked. "Do you not know death when you see it? Little fool?! This IS MY POWER!" Senras said as the same fiery wind swept around his blade and it was as if a hurricane hit. Slade's bo staff shattered to nothing. "Die now!" Senras said. He raised his blade to the sky and muttered a chant in some deep ancient magic, and black lightning struck the blade, Senras pointed it at Slade and Slade was electrocuted. "It is over, embrace the power of the Order, or embrace your death!" Senras said. "You… first…," Slade said out of breath. Slade took out a special grenade and tossed it to the ground in between them. Smoke engulfed them a few moments passed then Senras yelled, "Raven!" And then silence. The smoke cleared and they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Robin asked. "And why did he yell your name?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked down, her arm was red, she hurried back into the tower, "I don't know, I need to be alone," she said. She opened her door and found the book with the attached note. "Hi Raven, long time since training in Azarath. I am Sarnes. This book contains instructions on my recovery should I ever be hurt or missing. Your arm will change color to red when I'm in trouble, and don't worry, the feelings you have for me, I do…have…for you…as well." She finished reading and opened the book. She said the incantation of mind and order on page 1 and she was given a radar out of nowhere, pinpointing his location and state of being. "Senras…" she sighed.

Senras awoke strapped to a wall underground. "Ah good you are up, I was beginning to think you were dead," Slade said. "I'm assuming you know who the hell I am. Don't get to hopeful, moron, as long as Order exists, I exist. And waging war with the greatest intergalactic empire and defeating them to kill me is no easy task," Senras said. "But I have another weakness of yours:" Slade said pointing to the screen. A picture of Raven displayed. "Your childhood friend and your crush, quite touching." "You know, Slade, you have made a critical mistake." "And what is that?" "This!" Senras said as he transformed into his dragon form, breaking free of the straps, then transformed into his iron-clad form.

"Now you shall die!" he said. They fought, Slade backing away, avoiding the mace and sword as they swung towards him again and again. "Suffer for your lack of intellect!" Senras said and black electricity shot from his eyes and hands, bringing Slade to the ground, cringing in pain. "Farewell," Senras said, and with one sweep of his blade, he cut off Slade's head. Slade's head rolled to one side, and Senras took off Slade's mask.

A video screen was revealed, "Congratulations on escaping, passing your third trial." Slade said. "Oh boy, what do I win?" Senras said sarcastically. "Nothing, but I'll be in touch." Slade's image said as the head exploded. Then Raven busted down into the room, finding Senras with Slade's headless corpse. "It isn't the real Slade. Where are the others?" Senras asked.

Raven couldn't put it off any longer, her feelings for him were a mixed loving-care, she felt this alluring attraction to him that she could not resist. They were so much alike, almost the perfect match, so why not a couple? They knew each other already so well, Raven decided she'd give it a try.

"I told them to uh…wait at the tower. So we can talk alone…" Raven said, walking over to him, taking off her hood, her face now inches from his. "I don't want to hurt you…I don't want your emotions out of check." Senras said. "What about yours? I don't want to hurt you, either… I want well…I missed you," Raven said, getting closer to his face. "I missed you too…so badly I… almost lost my mind," Senras said, his face centimeters from hers now. "Let's get to know each other…again…a little more intimately. Every strong sensational happy feeling I've ever had is nothing compared to what I've felt for you in the past few hours." She said, her lips almost touching his.

"Then, what are we waiting for? I…promise I'm here to stay with you. I'm not going anywhere without you, you are my betrothed." Senras said, then he held her hand, and they kissed, lightly at first, then again for what felt like a lifetime. They both knew this was right, and didn't want anything to ever get in the way of their love again. He flew beside her holding her hand, back to Titans Tower.

Robin met them at the door, "You are now an honorary titan, and are welcome to stay with us as long as you want." "Thanks, Robin. I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon." He said as he looked at Raven, still holding her hand, their eyes met and they walked inside with Robin. Robin's gaze followed the mevery step of the way, Robin's jealousy still growing, even more now since he was holding her hand.

"Yes you will be staying, and I will be watching your every move…" Slade said, watching the hidden camera screen, "too bad you couldn't stay away from her, Raven's heart, now fragile, will shatter when I crush her beloved little new titan boyfriend. Oh well, I hate happy endings anyway."

The Titans were all up and busy, but there was no sign of Raven or Senras. "Where are they, not still sleeping?" Cyborg asked. "Raven is up before any of us all the time," Robin pointed out. "Should we not check on them?" Starfire asked. "I'll go!" Beast boy said, with a mischievous grin on his face, about to run. "I don't think so," Cyborg picked him up, "remember last time? You pulled a prank and Raven broke your thumbs, you couldn't play Gamestation for a week, man! I had to play with Robin! No offense, man it's just that he's better." "None taken, I will go check on them," Robin said, disappearing through the sliding metal doors. Robin advanced through the halls to Raven's door and knocked twice, "Raven? Are you up?" he dared asking.

He received no response. He went to Senras's room and knocked three times. "Senras? Are you up?" he asked. No answer either. Then he went to the roof and looked over the side of the building below, and low and behold, on the shore Raven was leaning on Senras, both gazing at the sunrise. _Oh damn it, that lucky son of a...,_ Robin's thought stopped. Then Senras turned and tilted her chin up towards his face, she smiled, peacefully and sweetly to his gaze, he returned a similar smile. He then turned to a nearby podium built of stone. _I don't remember seeing that_ Robin thought.

Senras and Raven walked to it, Senras opened the book resting upon the podium. Then he took out a tall black glossy staff from his cloak, a silver snakehead with an orb in its mouth adorned the top of it. _That doesn't look at all good_, Robin thought. Senras said a small chant Robin couldn't hear, the orb in the snake's mouth turned green and from out of nowhere a black aura manifested on the lawn, which turned into a skeletal warrior. "Whom do you serve?!" Senras almost shouted, commanding it. "Lord Senras," the skeleton hissed raising his sword to the snake staff. Senras turned to Raven and gave her a black ring, on it: two ravens with ruby eyes curled around a diamond.

He kissed her on the lips once, and then she returned a kiss and slipped the ring on her finger. Senras and Raven turned to the skeleton, "Gather what others you can find, and when I summon you again, we want an update!" Senras and Raven said in almost unison. The warrior saluted them and dissolved in the black aura it came from. Senras slid the staff back in his cloak then disassembled the podium with his powers, and took the book.

_Oh why did he have to kiss her?_ Robin's jealousy was still at work, gnawing at his being every time they touched.

The two walked hand in hand back to the tower, about to go in when Raven jokingly said, "It isn't nice to stare, Robin." He blushed; embarrassed they knew he was there the whole time. Robin met them in the main room with the others. "That skeleton, why did you summon it?" Robin asked them.

"We found a book in Senras's old chest and read it last night. We thought that learning some new powers would help us and the team in battles." Raven said. "Does that comfort you?" Senras asked Robin. "I guess so, but be careful. That doesn't look safe." Robin said, worry and concern crossing his face. Senras and Raven walked away, still holding hands, towards the other Titans.

Senras and Raven sat in the corner on two black chairs that Senras had brought from his room. They opened their books and read together in almost silence. Starfire was still eating, and Cyborg and Beast boy were gaming furiously. "Oh I GOT YOUR BUTT NOW!" Cyborg yelled with enthusiasm at Beast Boy. "Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Beast boy countered, slamming his finger harder on the buttons. "Aw, you wrecked my high score…" Beast boy said. "You never had a high score," Cyborg said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Robin, would you like some of my glorblecake?" Starfire asked. "Huh? Oh…no thanks Star," Robin said. "Then can we sit and do the hanging out like our other friends?" Starfire asked sweetly. "Sure thing," he said, sitting down next to her. Senras was talking to Raven using telepathy, "So, nice group you have here, although I'd have something more interesting to talk about if I could hear myself think."

"Ha ha, yeah. They can get to you like that," she thought back. "I know a prank to get Beast Boy back for some of his," Senras thought to her. She looked up from her book and looked at him, and gave a grin, "what did you have in mind?" she thought to him. "When he goes to sleep, we sneak out here and put a control stick in his controller that inverts the controls, so when he goes left, he'll go right and vice versa," he thought to her. "Not to diabolical, but anything that'll make that little rat suffer" she thought to him, giving a smile.

They went back to reading their books. "Robin, can we go to the 'out' sometime?" Starfire asked him, blushing a little. "Maybe, I'll have to check our schedule," he said. She smiled in hope. The day went by as casual as a normal day could get, with a few laughs and smiles from Raven and Senras. This is as happy as Robin had ever seen Raven, and he didn't want her to ever lose this happiness. Yet he couldn't help but wihs for her to be happy only with him, to let him hold her gracefull hot...Robin shook the thought. Raven noticed Robin watching her and her new boyfriend, excused herself from Senras's company and walked over to Robin. "You've been staring at us. See anything you like?" she said, in a kind-of joking way. He laughed a bit, but was not shocked by her lightness, how happy she was didn't faze him.

"Is this going to get seroious with him?" he asked her. "What if it is? You don't have a problem with it do you?" she asked him, seriously, but sweetly. "No," he lied, "I just wanted to know, so I know what give as an engagement present," he said jokingly. "Well, I'm not sure how far this will go, I do know I have never been happier, although I will say it's moving pretty fast, the speed doesn't bother me, because it's the only one I want to move any speed with," Raven said, a light-Raven smile on her face. "You never thought about anyone else?" he said, a little sad.

"Of course I did, but you and I just aren't meant to be, even you knew that. We are too different, and the only thing opposites attract is separation," she explained to him, her smile gone, and a touch of sadness in her eyes. "I understand," Robin said, his sadness gone, back to serious-tone, he was still lying. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin the new thing you and Star started in Tokyo and have developed from," she said. "I always felt closer to you than her," Robin replied, taking her hand in his and bringing it in between them at almost her height.

"I know, but it is on hold, for as long as Senras is mine and I am his. You are in the running, you have always been in the running," she said, a little happiness shown on her face, she lowered their hands and let go of his. "I will always be yours, even when I am his and he is mine," she said, and walked over to Senras to go to bed. They had been talking for a while, and it was night out. Robin still watched her, even as she walked from his gaze, oh how he wanted to just stroke her hair, her legs splaid and he would..._No, stop it, you can't have her._

Cyborg yawned, "Time to recharge the gaming machine," he said more to Beast boy than everyone else. "Yeah, I think we are all tired," Robin said. "Good night everyone!" Star said as she ran to bed. Cyborg initiated the lockdown and walked to bed, Beast boy not far behind him. "Good night Robin," Raven said. "Good night, Raven," Robin said with a slight smile on his face as Raven walked with Senras to their beds. Robin soon followed. As soon as each titan was asleep, Senras set up the prank on Beast boy. _I can't wait to see this, _he thought, not so needy. Then he went to his room, after kissing Raven good night.

Raven and Senras were up, meditating on the roof, each holding the other's hand, while another hand was free in the meditation pose. "Senras," Raven said softly. "Yes?" he asked her. Raven wasn't sure how to say it."I... still have some feelings for Robin," she said. "You've always had them, just as you've always had them for me. The only difference is that I acted, while he did not," Senras said, a little sadness in his voice. "Do you think we should be together?" she asked, wondering what his reaction would be.

"You are having doubts. Not uncommon for most girls, but you aren't most girls. What does your heart tell you?" he said, lovingly yet seriously. "My heart is uncertain; I missed you for so long. Yet, I don't think I should fall in love like this, so quick, I mean I just met you again a few days ago," Raven said, sweetly, not wanting to hurt his feelings and crush his love for her. "This might be going a little fast for you?" he asked.

"Before, I wouldn't have cared, but now after talking to Robin again, I am starting to want to slow, and think," she said. "I am grateful for your openness and honesty, I will ask one more time. Do you think we should follow this relationship to its full? Or do you want to go to Robin?" he asked her, tenderly. "I don't want to hurt you emotionally or physically, but my heart follows the latter. I feel something for you, but it is not a deep love, more of a strong friendship, for Robin, it is more than that…I can't explain it," Raven said, slightly turning from Senras, a little afraid of what he would say.

"I understand, and for confiding it in me instead of letting build inside and going behind my back, I will do what you want. We are now friends, for as long as you wish," he said, letting go of her hand and putting his hand on her left shoulder. She couldn't believe how well he was taking this; she wasn't used to being around closely to someone with so much maturity, as she was usually the only mature person around.

"Thank you. I suppose you want this ring back," she said. "No, that is not just a gift, it is a safety mechanism, protecting you from any villain that should exploit your romance and hurt you to get to your betrothed. Not just me either, it could be anyone you love," he explained in his own serious monotone voice. 

"Thanks, for everything…Are we still going to learn new powers together?" she asked. "Duh. What the hell else would we do with all my spell books?" he said, "I suppose we could throw them at Beast Boy." They laughed together. "See you around," Senras said smiling to Raven, and left for his room.

She was alone on the roof. _Okay now I have to admit my true feelings to Robin before Starfire gets to him_, Raven thought. Raven sensed another's presence, it was soothing, and she sighed at the kind presence, letting it fill her being-bringing only one word as to what it was-Robin. "Good morning," Robin said to the dark sorceress. "It really is, now," she said sweetly, inviting him over. "You're in a good mood," he said.

Raven stopped meditating and stood next to Robin. "I want to continue our conversation from yesterday," she said, not knowing how to tell him. "The one about you helping me with Star?" he asked. "No, the _other _one," she said, starting to smile. Robin wasn't sure why she wanted to torment him more, but he dared to hope."I thought that was finished, you love Senras and not as much as me," he said, confused.

"Well…he and I talked and, he let me go," she said, turning Robin towards her, away from the sunrise. "He dumped you?" Robin asked, starting to get angry. "No, I asked him to let me go…" Raven said. In Robin's mind, he was secretly the happiest person in the world. "But, why? I thought you were happy with him," Robin said, looking into her eyes. "I found I was happier with you, and I can't deny it anymore," she said, Robin took her hand like he had last night. "Are you sure? What about Senras and your powers?" Robin asked her, a little sad at what her answer might be.

"Senras handled it well, and accepted it. My powers are under utter dominance by me. Nothing will get in the way…" Raven said, reassuring him. "I didn't think we would ever be us," Robin said, a smile crossed his face. "We were always us, I just didn't know how to handle it, until now." She said, Robin moved closer to her, and held her for the longest time. Now his thoughts were allowed to dwell on the denied, now he could stroke her hair, now he could hold her gracefull hand, and he could gaze at her legs as long as he wanted.

"Now I know, this finally feels right," Robin said smiling, love in his eyes. Raven looked into his face and moved hers to his, they kissed, Robin felt like he would never leave this moment, nothing mattered but her; the dark lonely book-craving sorceress was his to be. They moved their faces back from each other, held hands just as she had done with Senras, and walked back inside, Robin still holding her, still looking at her, and loving every moment of it.

Slade turned his head towards X, "You know the drill, don't screw up this time!" "Yes, oh master of life and death," X said sarcastically. Slade smacked him, "Listen, you little shit! I DO run this game, and you WILL obey! With no words but yes, yes, and yes." Slade said. X wasn't liking his new job.

Senras was outside, with his snake staff in hand, his skeletal warrior before him. "My lord, we have twenty legions ready at your command," it hissed. "Perfect, assemble the legions before the tower of Order I built, a mile from here. Slade wants war, he will have it!" Senras said, blasting the sky with electricity from his staff. "Yes, Lord," the skeleton hissed as it dissolved into blackness. Senras walked into Titans tower to the main room, Cyborg was gaming, Beast Boy was making tofu eggs, and Star was…right in front of him!

"Dear friend Senras, where are Robin and Raven?!" she asked so happily. "I haven't seen Raven since sunrise. And I haven't seen Robin at all," he answered, walking past her, his black cape flowing behind him. Starfire looked to him again, "Would you like to-," she was cut off by Cyborg, "C'mon B, you know you want to."He was teasing Beast Boy to play again.

Senras turned to face Star, "No I wouldn't like to hang out, I have to talk to Robin." The door to the main room opened and Raven walked in with Robin, they had stopped holding each other and dropped their hands only seconds before the door slid opened, Raven gave Senras a wink, meaning she and Robin were now together.

He smiled back at her. "Robin, Raven, I have to go to my old home to get a few things, and spend a little more time there, I will be back in a while," Senras said to them. Raven sensed something in his voice so she telepathically spoke to him, "Why are you lying to me?" she thought to him. "I'm lying to Robin, you know I have to assemble the new force," He thought to her.

"Oh, ok," she thought back. "Okay Senras, see you in a while, but before you go, I want to tell all of you something important," Robin said. The rest of the team gathered around Robin. "Okay, Senras and Raven are not together anymore," Robin said. The team was struck in surprise. "Raven and I are together now, and Senras is okay with it, I hope you all can accept our new step into a bigger relationship," Robin said, then he looked into Raven's eyes and they smiled at each other.

"Congratulations guys," Cyborg said. "RAVEN and ROBIN?! Are you CRAZY man?! She's…she's…well RAVEN!" Beast Boy protested. "And that is why I love her," he said, grabbing her hand to hold it in proof. Starfire was on the verge of tears, "So _I _don't mean anything to you?" "No you mean everything to him, your fates are linked," Senras said to Starfire, "Raven and Robin are just admitting their feelings that have forever been in their hearts." "But…what about our kiss in Tokyo?" Star demanded. Robin sighed, "That was not…it wasn't…well…"

"He likes you as a friend, but will never go pass that boundary," Senras said to Starfire, trying all he could to keep Raven and Robin from reconsidering this for that airhead- Starfire. Raven spoke finally, "I'm sorry if we hurt you with this Starfire, but we can't help it anymore. I won't wake up another morning if I can't be with him." Raven said, now leaning into Robin as he held her around her waist.

Starfire left the room, to go to her room. "If no one minds, I am going to get the rest of my stuff now," Senras said flying off for his army. Beast boy still stood, pouting. Cyborg tried to help him understand, "B, they always have felt this way…they just never acted on it." "Why now?" Beast boy demanded. "Because I am allowed to feel now.And I feel for him," Raven said to Beast boy.

Beast boy left the room, just as Starfire had. Cyborg turned to Raven and Robin, "Don't mind them, they'll get over it. I never told you what decisions to make, I only advised, but to me-this decision is right on. Don't let anyone tell you different." "Thanks, Cyborg," Robin said, glad that someone understood.

Senras flew to a very tall stone pillar with a balcony atop it, in a stone wasteland just outside the city. He landed atop it with ease, turned into his ironclad form and raised the staff to the sky, the orb glowing green. "RISE!" he commanded. Legions of skeletal warriors appeared around him from blackness. "Whom do you serve?!" he yelled at his masses. "Lord Senras," they hissed in unison, all saluting their Lord. "You fight for Order, you work for me, and you kill for us," he said to them. They cheered, raising their swords to his staff. Red X was watching this unfold from the shadows of a forest, "oh shit…" Senras sensed him, "Look. Our first opponent."

The undead army looked to X and rushed him, the battle ensued as Senras watched from his tower. Slade rushed at Senras and was struck by black electricity from the young Lord's staff, knocking him to the ground. "Well, well, well. I was wondering what was keeping you, you cannot hope to defeat me," Senras said, blasting him with more black electricity from his staff.

Slade was shocked again, back to the ground. "I have my own battle battalion," Slade said out of breath, as he said it, his robots appeared behind him. Senras's undead warriors turned from an unconscious Red X to the new force that now opposed their Lord. "Let's see how the undead deal with the unintelligent," Senras said tauntingly, unsheathing his dark blade and sheathing his staff. The Lord and army rushed Slade and his creations.

Raven and Robin were on the roof again, gazing at their city, Raven leaning on Robin, holding his hand. "Robin…" Raven said, not looking up. "Yeah?" he asked her, stoking her hair as it slowly blew in the wind. "When did you first know you loved me?" she asked him sweetly. "When I held you in my arms when you fell from Slade's grasp," he said, still stoking her hair.

She looked up at him, "Why then?" "You looked so needy of love and someone to hold you, and I was there, you looked so beautiful, even with your hair long, although your short regular hair is just as captivating," he said, smiling into her eyes. Suddenly they heard an explosion that rocked their home from far off in the distance. "What was that?" Robin asked. Raven's arm turned red, "Senras!" The two ran down to the main room, all the Titans were sitting around, asking about the explosion. "Titans, Senras is in trouble, move!" Robin yelled, and the Titans ran out the door.

Senras gazed down at Slade's unmoving body. He turned to his tower, he flew to the top and knelt down, a figure's head appeared in the sky in front of him, "Yes, your majesty, what do you require?" "As High King of Order, I congratulate you on your newly formed army, I am sending you to quell a star system that will not bend to our will," the King of Order said to Senras. "Can't you send someone else?" Senras asked. "No, you know the area better, and is your reward should you succeed in bringing it to its knees. Avalov has been out of control for far too long," The King said to him. "Yes your majesty, it will be done," Lord Senras said as the figure's head disappeared. "Ok let's get the army onto the transport ships, we leave in 15," Senras said to his skeletal captain. The skeleton nodded, and started commanding the troops into the spaceships.

The Titans arrived at the tower to find Slade and Red X's bodies chained to the base of the tower. Robin walked up and slapped Slade, Slade opened his eye slightly, "Robin…looking for your friend?" Robin grabbed Slade's torn shirt and brought his face to his, "Where is he?" "Off to murder millions for his own pleasure…you helped an evil…bloodthirsty warlord get what he wanted. Only with Raven's assistance could he amass a huge force so quickly. You helped a killer…does that comfort your mind?" Slade said, gasping for breath, bleeding from several open wounds in his flesh.

Robin stood up and took out his communicator, but it rang before he could call Senras. He answered and Senras's face filled the screen. "Things are not what they appear to be, nor are they otherwise. Think about that for a minute, doesn't that blow your mind?" Senras said to him. "Where are you?" Robin asked. "It was Slade wasn't it? Ah, that stupid ass. I am precisely where Slade said I was, off to war," Senras said."That, you don't want to do. You are going to kill innocent lives? After you worked to save them, you're a hypocrite!" Robin yelled angrily at him.

"I'm an opportunist. With Raven's help I conjured a great force, all for Order, although, I didn't expect my feelings for her to manifest while working with her. You can't help but love her, you know that, Robin." Senras said. "You're not going to get away," Robin said determined to get him. "Ha ha ha ha! I already have, I'm not even here now," Senras said. Robin looked all around, then up and saw several distant shapes moving from Earth's atmosphere. "You learned a valuable lesson and it's good you learned it early," Senras said. "What's that?" Robin asked. "You don't always win. Tell Raven I'm sorry for using her. And I do have feelings for her. Good luck, Robin, we've had an interesting partnership, but I have to go now," Senras said, his face disappeared from the communicator and static followed. Then Robin looked up and saw two falling objects, landing a few feet from the Titans. One was Senras's communicator; the other was a small box, with a note that read: To Robin and Raven, best of luck.

Robin and Raven opened it, inside were two rings, one was blue and had a raven and a split diamond on it; the other was red and had a robin on it, with a split diamond. Raven and Robin joined the rings together forming the two birds touching the other's beak and forming a whole diamond, the eyes of the birds glowed the closer they were. Although happy with their new gifts, Robin said, "This doesn't change anything, he is still a criminal, and we _will _bring him down!" Raven turned and held his hand, and said, "He only bought himself a head start, Robin." The two went back to Titans tower with the others, and stopped in Raven's room, Raven took off her cloak. Raven and Robin tripped on their way to her bed, and he fell on top of her on the bed. She gazed into his eyes, not wanting to get up, he returned her gaze and they just stayed like that for what felt like another lifetime.

"I think we can give him a… long head start," she said smiling as she brought his head to hers and kissed him.

**The Hunt to War**

Raven was lying in her bed, thinking how badly she wanted to wake up next to Robin, but they had decided to wait for a while. She got up and put on her cloak, then walked to the shoreline outside. She sat on a rock and started meditating, the sun beaming down upon her. Then a spaceship, all battered up and cracked, landed in the water a few meters in front of her. A man crawled out, out of breath, gasping for air, and he swam to her side.

"You…you are Raven? Yes?..." he asked. "Yes, what do you want?" she asked him. He stood, holding a plain tall metal staff, "I am the ambassador of Avalov, and we seek your assistance." "Why do you want my help?" she asked. "You were the last person we knew of in Senras's past that he hadn't killed in attempts to conceal his weakness," he said, brushing off some dirt from his shirt. "I can't help you. I could not _find_ a weakness," she stated coldly.

"Please, please! Help us. Our world is under siege, bodies line the streets, our forces are helpless to our old master's legions," he pleaded, now on his knees before her. "Do you have _any _other allies you could turn to?" she asked. "No, they are all under control of Order," he said. "That is why I cannot help you, I do not seek to bring harm to the people of earth _again," _she said, recalling her father's short reign. "Most other system leaders have uttered such words, in time they fell to Order too. Help us, or suffer their fate!" he said, his voice rising.

She sighed, "How many have you lost? And what is the damage?" "We have lost thousands, our last refuge is our capital, which Senras won't dare to touch until his troops secure the surroundings, and he is sure his old throne won't succumb to his bombardments," he said, hoping to get her assistance with his sob story. Raven was at a complete loss, helping these people would endanger more, and combating the one whom she saw as undefeatable and a friend was not something she'd jump to do. "He cannot be defeated, you are doomed," she said in her usual depressing tone.

"But you are a heroine, yes? You help those who seek it! You cannot deny your duty!" he yelled at her, now getting angry. "Um, let me get Robin," she said, and flew inside. She ran down to his door and knocked twice, "Robin." From inside she heard him stir, then he opened the door, fully dressed. "What is it Raven?" he asked. "I think you should see for yourself," she said, leading him outside. Robin met the ambassador at the shore, he repeated what he had told Raven and Robin turned to her, "Its good you brought me to him, you couldn't make this decision yourself. Could you?" She shook her head sadly.

"Well, Mr. Ambassador. I don't know what to say, you are in need, but the safety of _our _planet is paramount. We also cannot wage war with the biggest empire in the universe, we are too few," Robin said sadly. "Maybe hope is not lost; perhaps Raven could talk to Senras and get him to stop the attack. She is the only one is who has gotten close to him," the ambassador said, hope in his eyes. "I…I don't know," Raven said, turning from the two. Robin held her hand lightly, comforting her. "It might work, all we have to do, is get you to him," Robin said, encouragingly to his dark girlfriend. "Okay, I'll try," she said finally. "Wonderful! Let's go!" the ambassador said. Raven turned to Robin, "I'll be back soon Robin, I promise," He kissed her long, just in case. Raven got in the ship with the ambassador and flew off into space.

Senras stood before a hologram of the current King of Avalov- Nisus, Nisus was in fact his old advisor until he betrayed Senras. "Nisus, I'm surprised you aren't dead," Senras grinned. "Sorry to dissapoint you, oh King," Nisus said, mocking the Lord. "You do realize that you are in no place to carry on with that sort of nonsense towards me," Senras said, referring to his forces sweeping across the land. "Ah arrogance, it seems that wind is all too popular these days, I'd thought you'd be resistant," Nisus said. "I'll teach you to mess with me," Senras said. "Oh drop dead!" Nisus yelled at him. "You first," Senras said, smiling as the building Nisus was in was rocked with an explosion. "Ok, ok. What do you want?" Nisus asked. "I think that's obvious by now isn't it?" Senras replied. "Then, refresh my memory," Nisus snarled at him.

"The kindom, Order demands that you relinquish your power, and hand it to us. And you WILL do it, willingly, or forcefully," Senras ordered. "I'm afraid that decision is no longer up to me. You see we are a democracy now, and nothing will make our people turn back to your reign of terror!" Nisus said angrily, defiance in his voice. "Then by the time I'm finished with you and your government, I'm afraid that there will be no soul to object," Senras said, turning his head from Nisus. "So it is, good day all powerful ruler!" Nisus yelled, again mocking Senras, and the hologram disappeared.

They came out of hyperspace and Raven was stunned, the planet before her was surrounded with ships, smaller ones coming from them and going to the planet. "We think Lord Senras is in that one," the ambassador said, pointing to the largest ship, which had a menacing look to it. Raven used her powers to search the ship, "Yeah, he's there," she said sensing his presence. "I'll dock with it, claiming I wish to negotiate," he said. They steered to the hangar on the ship, the ambassador transmitted his message and the doors opened. They landed inside, and Raven got out, "I'll be back soon, stay here," she told the ambassador, who gladly accepted.

Raven walked down the long darkly lit corridors, skeleton guards lining the sides. She reached a large door and it slid open for her, then closed behind her. She walked up the long steps before her to the large throne, upon which, seated Lord Senras. He turned from the window slowly, "Now Mr. Ambassador you wanted to…" He stared at the dark girl he knew so well standing before him. "Raven…you…shouldn't be here," he said, "why have you come?" he asked sweetly, approaching her, his cape flowing behind him. "I…came to tell you…I want you to stop your attack," she said. His worried look quickly vanished, replaced by slight anger, "That wretched ambassador put you up to this, didn't he? He asked you to stop me didn't he?"

"Well…yes, he did, and I resisted at first, but he kept insisting Earth was next and I didn't want that to be true," she said. "My dear Raven…I fought the King of Order for years trying not to attack the planet you were on, after much coaxing and conquering a few more systems, he agreed to leave your planet alone. First Azarath, then Earth, he didn't attack either. I did it for you…" he said, touching his plam to her cheek.

Behind them out the window, the battle was still ensuing, but it was as if it wasn't. "You have no idea what I have had to do to keep you and your friends safe. All of my life I have been working for Order to protect you. Oh, don't think I haven't tried to walk away, but every time I do, the king threatens to enslave you and your planet…I can't…" he sighed, "I can't bear the thought of losing you." Raven looked at him, her hood down, tears almost in her eyes.

"I…I didn't know you cared so much," she said, holding his hand in hers. "I cannot stop the attack…if I do, the king has a force ready to strike Earth. Your friends will be enslaved if I don't keep fighting…" he said, his eyes shut, looking at the floor, a tear rolling down his face. She reached out and wiped it away, "I…I didn't know," she said to him. Senras turned to the window abruptly, "And I have to keep attacking, every system until it falls in line with us! And there's not one damn thing I can do about it!" he kneeled down in front of his chair, arms covering his face, his head resting on the seat.

"Senras?" she said tenderly. "What?" he asked sweetly through his arms. "I love you," she said. "I know," he said, getting up and walking back to her. "Raven, how is Robin? Are you two alright together?" he asked. "Never been happier in my life, although our time together comes close," Raven said. "You have to go," Senras said to her, "If the king finds out you were here he'd go balist…" "Senras." Raven interrupted. "What?" he asked her. "I don't care," she said sweetly, and kissed him. He held her as they kissed, then they stopped after a few seconds.

"Okay, now where is the king of Order?" she asked him. "No one knows, no one has seen him in person since he recruited me," he said. "Well where was that?" she asked. "Right here…" a voice said from behind her. The King of Order stood before her, in full armor, a face of nothing but blackness, like Senras's in his armorclad form. "Senras, I told you to stay away from her FOREVER and I MEANT IT!" he yelled, swinging his own mace at Senras. Senras dodged it, and used his telekinesis to push Raven to the door, "GO!" he yelled at her as he and the king fought. The two clashed, each now in full armor, maces swinging. Raven hesitated on what to do; finally she decided what to do: instinct.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled, and summoned an object she threw at the king. "AH!" he yelled as he was knocked down. Senras shot black electricity from his eyes and hands, the king countered it with his own red electricity. Raven covered her eyes and face with her cloak as the lightning went every which way. Senras pushed it harder with his mind, pushing the king's back to its source. The king did the same. Finally after what seemed like hours, Senras overpowered the King and blasted him back.

"Uggghhhh….ahh," the king wheezed, drained of his energy. Senras ran at him, blade unsheathed and decapitated his old master. "I told YOU to stay away from her and _I_ meant it!" he yelled at his dead king. Raven rushed over to him and hugged him, "Let's go home," she said. "Right, hang on," he said. Then he took his snake staff and snapped it in two, the skeletons disappeared into darkness. Raven looked at the planet from the window, all the ships were gone, and it looked at peace. "Now we can go home," he said, following her back to the ambassador's ship.

They arrived back on Earth, got out of the ship and said goodbye to the ambassador, Robin met them at the door. Raven ran up to him and kissed him like she hadn't done so in a long, long time. Robin looked from her to Senras; Raven just gave him a nod that said: He's ok. Robin turned back to Raven and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to her room bridal style. Senras followed them in, he was glad he was back in the same building with the girl he loved so. Raven thought to herself, _Maybe Robin will want to wake up next to me now_.

Slade awoke from his unconcious state, and freed himself from the tower, "There is another, who may help us to destroy the Titans. Lord Senras's brother, as powerful as he is, I will guide his hand to my vision. They will pay!"

**Hope you enjoyed my first titan fanfic story, I intend to continue the tale with Senras, thus instead of coming out with more stories, i will include them all in one, thus the chapters will be very long.**

**Hope you like the new titan**

**Sequel on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven and Senras: Chapter 2**

It had only been a few weeks since the King of Order's demise, and Raven & Robin still hadn't even gone on a date. Starfire was still not talking to Robin or Raven, so they decided they'd let her cool off before going out together. Senras insisted that they go out; he would get her under control somehow, but hadn't really formed a plan. Then after some time in his room he came out to the main room where all the Titans were relaxing. Beast boy and Cyborg were gaming, no surprise, Starfire was watching them, an angry look on her face.

Raven and Robin were sitting at the kitchen table talking and eating. Senras walked up to the middle of the room and said, "Hey guys, I have a surprise for you." The Titans turned their heads to a fully powered, Terra, she had her titan uniform on. All the Titans were speechless, "Hey guys, miss me?" Terra asked gleefully as she plopped down on the couch next to Beast boy. Starfire's angry face disappeared and her usual self was back. Starfire ran up and hugged Terra, "Of course we missed you, dear friend! You have no idea how much I have to tell you oh, this will be fun." Senras turned to Raven and Robin aside from the other Titans, "Here's what I promised, an under control Starfire, and Beast boy will not bother you either." "Thanks Senras, how did you get her to remember her powers and old life?" Robin asked.

"I used a few spells from some of my mind & memory books, her's was a willing mind. She truly did miss us, deep down. So, you can go out now," Senras explained. Raven turned to Robin and smiled, "That sounds…nice." Robin barely heard her, as he was so distracted by her looks, dreaming of them together, he suddenly boomed back into reality, "oh, uh, yeah, sounds fun, where do you want to go Raven?" Raven looked to Senras, "I don't suppose you know any…fancy restaurants?" Senras looked at her a small frown on his face, "Dumb question."

"Right," Raven said, recalling that he had barely just gotten here a few days ago, "uh, Robin do you know any?" "There's this one near the pizza place that opened a few weeks ago, it is dressy, so, we better go change," he said. "Okay, boss," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. He laughed a little as they walked to their rooms. The other Titans were too busy talking to Terra to notice Senras following Raven to her room.

"Hmmm, this one?" Raven asked Senras, she asked him to help her pick out a dress since Starfire was to pissed at her to help. She held a red strapless dress in her hands. Senras shook his head, "not your color." Raven nodded, putting it back in her wardrobe. "What about this one?" Senras asked, walking past her to pick out another. He held out a black dress, two straps, the back was open, the straps made an X on the back, the rest of the dress went down to her feet, a long opening for one of her legs, while the other was covered by the dress, along with black pumps, it was perfect. "Good choice, I didn't know you ever did this sort of thing," she said, slightly smiling.

"You weren't the only girl in my life, although you are now," Senras said, handing her the dress. He stepped out of her room so she could change in private, she liked that about him, that silent all-knowing maturity, and she didn't have to say anything. She changed, and then let him back in her room to see her. "Well?" she asked, turning once to show him. "It looks perfect on you, now if you let me…" his voice trailed as he walked over, raising a hand to her hair, the power from his hand made her hair grow out and down, just as it had looked before she cut it after stopping her father. Then he handed her a small box, "I was going to wait until 

after the date to give you these...but, they would look great with…" he couldn't finish his sentence, she had opened it as he was talking and was a little stunned she was looking at two sapphire earrings that looked like they belonged to royalty. "Wow, where…it's not important," she kissed him on the cheek, "thanks." "You're welcome, ready to go?" he asked her. Raven nodded, he told her good luck and rushed to the main room to ensure Terra was keeping the other Titans occupied.

Robin was wearing his new tuxedo, his old one got a huge stain on it from the date with Kitten, thinking of her made him shudder. He adjusted his tie and put on his mask and walked to answer the door, as Raven had just knocked. The door opened to reveal his date, long beautiful hair, earrings, and the black dress alone was enough to knock him off of his feet, one of her legs showing from the dress. "Hi," was all he could muster from his lungs, as he was breathless. "Hi, yourself," she said.

"You look…you look…amazing!" Robin said, his breath coming back. "And you," she said. Robin linked his arm in hers, "Ready to go?" "If you are," she said smiling, _oh she knows exactly what she's doing _Robin thought as they walked to the door, Raven used her teleport ability to get them there quicker with, gas prices where they were, she didn't want to waste any more time.

Senras watched them go from the window of the living room. "They look so perfect together," he said quietly to himself, but the others heard him anyway. "What? Who?" Starfire asked. "Uhhh...Terra and Beast boy, you guys should do something," he said to them, not wanting to let them know where Raven and Robin were, or what they were doing for that matter.

Starfire smiled, "Oh yes they look nice together! Let us watch the newest film Beats boy bought!" Senras smiled, "Sounds like fun. _Oh Raven and Robin you owe me big now,_ he thought as he went over to the couch with the others. Cyborg put the movie in and they all got quiet, Terra was leaning on Beast boy. As the opening credits rolled across the screen.

Raven and Robin walked in to the restaurant, where they were greeted by a waiter, "Ah, some Teen Titans. You save my block almost every day, we will treat you as VIPs while you dine with us tonight, follow me to our 'better' tables." Robin held Raven's hand in his as they walked along to a beautiful balcony overlooking a lake with the moonlight reflecting off it; it shone on Raven's earrings, emitting a beautiful glow from her face. Robin sat down across from her, noticing every bit of her, maybe too much of her, _Not now, it's our first date, I want everything to be perfect, and I won't have you screwing this up with __those __thoughts._

Raven put her elbow on the table, letting her head rest on her palm, a small smile on her lips as she looked at Robin. She was truly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even more so with the longer hair and earrings. He found himself imitating Raven's posture, "What are you thinking about?" "How much this finally feels right, and how much I now love you," she said, in her sweet honest voice. "Yeah, why didn't we do this sooner?" he asked. "Because of your inaction, boy wonder," she said to him, a slight grin on her lips, "oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, and all that matters is that I love you."

"And I love you," he said, they still sat in that same posture for a long time, talking of their relationship and how much they wanted to continue it. Then their dinner came, they ate it rather quickly. Raven caught Robin staring at her a few times before they finished. Robin paid the check, and they walked hand in hand along the lake. Robin finally worked up the courage to ask her what his mind kept fluttering back to. "Uhh…Raven?" he asked her. "Hmm?" she looked up at him. He hesitated for a minute then continued, "You know I love you and I know you love me." She nodded, a considerate look 

on her face. "And you know that I never want anything to happen to you," he said. She nodded again, a little worried as to what he was getting at. "I know we thought it was better to wait for a while…but," Robin stopped, still thinking of how to ask her. _You are a couple now, the most important thing is communication, _he thought, readying himself to ask. "Raven, do you want to move to the next level in our relationship?" he asked, still worried of what she'd say, what if she shot it dead? What if she said yes? He didn't know, but waited for her answer. She looked him for what seemed like a long time, "We haven't even been together for that long," she said.

Robin quickly countered, "Actually, we have. All of those nights and mornings just talking, sharing our feelings, doesn't that count?" Raven thought for a moment, she knew he was right, they _had _in retrospect, been together. "But, what about the others? They don't know that, what will they think if they find out?" she asked. Robin looked up then back at her, "For the longest time, Raven, I've watched you and listened to you from afar, and I am wondering why do you care? You never really cared how someone felt about what you did that didn't sit well with them."

Raven sighed and said, "That was before I started letting my emotions out a little more after we defeated my father, before I really _talked _to you. Now I do care what my friends think." "Raven, I can't…I can't wake up another morning without you beside me, I want to move to the next level. I love you more than I thought," Robin said, putting a hand behind her neck before her hair, and she smiled, they pulled into a kiss, Raven reached her hands around his chest and held him. They slowly backed out of it, Raven stood for a minute then said, "Okay, let's go to the next level then." He finally convinced her; they walked hand in hand to Titans Tower.

Just as they walked inside, they were greeted by Senras. "So, how was the restaurant?" he asked them. "It was great, the food was perfect," Robin said. Raven nodded in agreement. Senras looked to Robin then to Raven, "I think you two are ready." Robin looked a little puzzled, Raven didn't, she just looked at Robin and leaned on him. "You can't hide much in your mind from me, Robin, not that it was well hidden anyway.

Okay, so the others are all out at the amusement park, so you two have the tower to yourselves. Try not to go too crazy," he said more to Raven than to Robin, then he left them there, presumably off to watch the others. "It's almost like having a babysitter," Robin said. Raven laughed, "Yeah…he's really good with them." They walked upstairs into Raven's room. When she stepped into her room, her hair went back to normal length. "Whoa," they said in unison.

**Author Notes:** **Okay, I've been going back and forth over the past few minutes, deciding whether or not I should include a love scene, for the younger readers who might be reading this…So, me being the freedom of speech, authority-hating son of a gun that I am, I am including it, so read it at your own risk. To skip it, just DO NOT read chapter 3. Go to Chapter 4. You have been warned. The love scene will be included in a day or so. due to this, rating will be subject to change. **

**By the way, constructive criticism in pms or in the reviews are apprceciated. -yours truly with love, RavensMind**


	3. Chapter 3 OPTIONAL,see noteCH2

**Okay, here is the love scene, very short since I was debating whether or not I should include it, read at your own risk and enjoy, by the way R&R please –RavensMind**

**Raven and Senras: Chapter 3**

After the surprise of Raven's hair, Robin walked in and shut the door behind them. He advanced to her bed where she stood, waiting for him. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "Yeah…" she said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said. "I know," she said, recalling a few books she had read on human development when she was younger. Robin slipped the two shoulder straps of her dress down her arms; she undid his bowtie and took off his jacket. Raven let the dress fall from her body around her feet, revealing her perfect body. Robin took off his dress shirt and pants, then his boxers. She slipped off her pumps, and he undid and took off his shoes. They stood for a moment, stark naked, observing what they were about to be on top of or underneath. Robin allowed the thoughts he had denied for so long to rise slowly, he approached her, and she backed onto the bed, splaying her legs just like Robin had wished a time ago, he climbed on top of her, putting a hand on both sides of her, she smiled sweetly, encouraging him to continue. He stroked her hair, and kissed her on the lips, before pursuing downwards, kissing her body as he descended, Raven gave a slight moan through pressed lips in pleasure. She put her hands on both sides of his head, and tilted him to look at her. He ascended back to her face, and then he took his thing and went into her. She moaned again through slightly pressed lips as Robin went in. She laid the back of her hands on both sides of her head on her pillow. He pulled out, and then went in again, quickening a little. This slight changed in speed produced another moan from Raven, only slightly louder than the previous. He started to pick up pace, she wrapped her hands around his back, helping him pull in and out, as he quickened his pace again, Raven was finding it harder to stay quiet, she started moaning a little more. Her hair moved in unison with Robin's pushes. Robin went faster this time, "oh…Robin…" Raven moaned in pleasure. This brought a smile to his face, as he kept going. "That's it…" she continued. Robin was panting a little, breathing a little heavier. "Am I going too fast?" he asked her as he kept going. "Not…oh…at all..." she said through her moans. So he decided to up the speed one more time. "Oh, yes…Robin that's…oh…perfect," she moaned. Robin had to quicken to finish, Raven moaned almost her loudest and arched her back as they both finished. Robin pulled his thing out and kissed Raven on the lips; she let him fall on top of her, his head next to hers. "So, how was it?" he asked her. She looked at him, smiling so pleased that he almost thought it wasn't her for a moment. "You were great," she said, giving him another kiss on the lips. They got under the covers, still naked, and Raven let Robin hold her close, his hands wrapped around just under her breasts. He turned off the lights, and they fell asleep together, both with smiles on their faces.

**Okay so…if you don't want to read anymore I'll understand, but the show must go on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven and Senras: Chapter 4**

Cyborg was the first to get up, and Beast boy was still asleep, so he figured he'd ask Robin to play gamestation until Beast boy got up. He walked down the long hall to Robin's door, he knocked loudly twice. He didn't get an answer, so he walked down the hallway again, to Raven's room, thinking maybe she knew where he was. He knocked hard, too hard, the door fell down and hit with a thud. _Dang I forgot that Raven's door is so…_ Cyborg didn't finish his thought, because he had found Robin. Robin and Raven were under the covers in her bed, Cyborg noticed Raven and Robin's clothes on the floor, and he also noticed with his optical eyes sense that they were naked. He grinned, _That lucky son of a gun. _Cyborg walked out, and reattached Raven's door to its hinges. So, he figured he'd go ask Terra to play, she always presented a challenge.

Robin awoke before Raven, he had his arm thrown over her back, just below her breasts, her skin was so soft, he stroked her arm with a finger once, and she stirred slightly, but was still asleep. He got up slowly, not wanting to wake her, he slipped on his boxers, and his tuxedo, just wanting to wear it down the hall, and he gave her a small kiss on her forehead before leaving her room. He was halfway down the hall to his room when Senras came around the corner from his room. "What are you doing lurking in the shadows?" he asked Senras. Senras approached Robin, the young lord looked him over twice, "Guy to guy, how was she?" Robin forgot all about Senras's mind power. He frowned, "I don't think Raven would like me to say anything." Senras crossed his arms, and then Robin's frown was replaced with a small smile, "she was great. She said I was great too." Senras laughed a little, "People lie, you know," he teased. Robin laughed a little and continued to his room, leaving the lord who continued down to the living room.

Raven woke up, and Robin was not beside her. She sat up and looked around, he wasn't in the room and his clothes were gone. She got up and put on her leotard, then her blue cloak and went to the living room. Cyborg was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, like he was waiting for her. "What?" she asked simply. He couldn't hide his grin any longer, as it slowly spread across his face. "What?" she asked again, a little annoyed. "Raven, one friend to another: how was he?" Cyborg asked. Raven turned paler than normal, "He…told you?" "No, I was looking for him in his room, he wasn't there, so I knocked on your door, accidently knocking it down. You really need a new door, anyway. I saw you both, under the covers, It was only natural to assume that you two uh, had sex," Cyborg explained, "you aren't mad that I know are you? I didn't know it was a state secret, I'm happy for you." Rave turned to Cyborg, her face back to normal color, "Thank you. But don't utter a word of it to the others!" Cyborg made a zip-lip motion with his hand.

Robin came out of his room in his uniform, heading for the living room. He passed Starfire's door, which opened suddenly, taking him aback. Starfire came out, happy, then she saw him and switched mood to angry, "Oh, it's _you._" Robin just stood, as she coldly walked past him to the living room. He waited until he couldn't see her, and then followed. Beast boy was still showering in the bathroom. He was never an early riser. The doors to the living room opened, everyone except the showering Beast boy was up. He 

noticed Raven standing over by Senras, talking. He went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said to her. "Morning," she said. Senras walked over to watch Cyborg get his butt kicked by Terra, to give them some alone time. Raven looked at Robin with love and happiness in her eyes, the hint of pleasure as she had earlier was still there. He finally asked, "So, uh…do you want to do uh…_that_ again sometime?" "I'd love too," she said, kissing him, he still blushed a little every time she kissed him. The two turned to the gamestation, "Oh, we can't miss this," Robin said to her as they walked over. Terra was annihilating Cyborg, completely wiping him off of the high score board, the names on the list were all saying one name: Terra. "Oh, you are soooo screwed," Terra said to Cyborg as she knocked his character out. "Not as screwed as Raven was by Robin last nigh…" Cyborg had tried to stop himself, too late. Every eye in the room turned to the couple, save Senras, who was on the phone. Raven felt anger, fear, happiness, love, and embarrassment. Senras turned from the phone, dropping it, rushing to her side, "Raven, stay with me." Robin and everyone else turned to see what Senras had sensed, a black raven flew out from her mouth and exploded against the window, breaking the glass, she fainted into Senras's arms. "Now look what you've done!" he yelled at the Titans as he carried her to the medical bay. The Titans, still in shock from what Cyborg blurted out, followed them in a hurried panic.

Raven lie on the bed, a blue aura emitting from her body. Senras sat on an office chair as he held her hand, her eyes were closed, her pulse was fine, but she wasn't moving. The Titans watched from afar, as a stranger they barely knew cared for their friend better than they ever could. But that didn't stop them from asking Robin about last night. Starfire was almost on the verge of tears, Cyborg was pleading for forgiveness to Raven by her bed, Beast boy stood protesting Raven and Robin's decision, Terra sat by Senras, watching as he helped Raven. "You really care for her, don't you?" Terra asked. He nodded, "I'd go above and beyond the powers of the universe to help her." Robin ignored Beast boy and Starfire to sit on Senras's other side. "What caused it?" Robin asked, caringly. "Well. You and she were still in the moment from your roller coaster ride last night; she didn't want anyone to know that you two had done it. She told Cyborg not to tell, and well…imagine that- he did," Senras said sarcastically to Cyborg. "Then?" Robin asked. "Then, she was betrayed by him and she got angry, her fear came into play about the team's reactions, happiness was felt for you, love for you, and embarrassment form the comment Cyborg made. Her emotions were let out to show, almost at the same time. She _will_ be alright, but she needs some time alone with me after she wakes up, sorry Robin, beyond that, I'm not sure what state she'll be in," Senras explained, a little worried. Beast boy walked up next to Robin, "Dude, you _slept _with her." The thought sent shivers up Beast boy's spine. "Why Robin? I thought you loved _me_!" Starfire complained. "I'm…soo sooo so sorry, Raven," Cyborg said to her as if she could hear him. Terra simply sat and watched the mayhem as they argued and yelled back and forth. Senras stood, "QUIET!" Senras's voice stopped all noise, "This is not going to help Raven feel better, if you want to argue more take it outside! I will not allow her to be damaged by you immature pinheads anymore! Not in her condition!" Senras got quiet and turned back to Raven, letting his own healing powers blend in with hers. They left like sad little children that just got denied the best ice cream in the world. Terra was allowed to stay, since she was not yelling. As soon as the others were gone, Senras collapsed in front of Raven into his hands, burying himself. "This is not your fault, man. She'll be okay, you said so," Terra comforted him. Senras shook his head, "that was just for their benefit, in truth I don't know if she'll be the same when 

she gets up." Terra put her hand on his shoulder, "she'll be fine. I know it," "How do you know?" he asked her. "Because she's Raven, she is the most strong-willed person I've ever met," Terra said, still trying to comfort him. "Have you ever read _The Redemption?" _he asked her out of the blue. "Uh no…what's it about?" she asked. "A young couple's journey into hell on earth and back. They were so perfect for each other, and yet so poisonous to each other's being, they meet the devil and redeem their souls form his grasp, trying to get back to the life they had once known without each other, but once they get back…they can't love each other anymore, the two commit suicide to prove to the devil that there is no deal he could make that would keep them apart from one another," he said. They stayed silent for a while, she searched for the meaning in his words, discovering that it had no meaning; at least she couldn't find one. "So, what's it mean?" Terra asked. "It means that there is no weapon greater than love, I always thought it was kind of a feminine meaning, but that is the meaning, and that is the truth," he said. "Feminine to the core…" a voice said, the two looked around then down at a now conscious Raven. "I always thought…that that book had too strong of a message," she said, breathing hard. "Relax, Raven, meditate," Senras told her. She obeyed, folding her legs into her half-lotus position, and she began to mutter her incantation repetitively. Terra left the room so she and Senras could finish healing.

As soon as Terra was gone, Raven asked him, "How the hell did you that that book's tale would wake me from my trance?" "I knew that a story of another's turmoil in love would bring you back to yours," he said. Raven looked around, "Where is everyone?" "In the living room like they should be," he said, finishing mending her. "Why aren't they with me?" she asked, feeling very alone. "Because they were arguing so loud, I couldn't tell the story if I wanted to," he said. "So…they are still yelling at Robin for our decision?" she asked, slowly coming back from her trance. "I believe so, yes," he said. She got up to go to him, when Senras gently pushed her back down. "You are in no condition to go back into that warzone, wait with me for at least another hour, and then you can see him," he said. Raven conceded, lying back on the bed. Senras sat back into his chair. Raven turned her head towards him. "Do you have any family left?" she asked. A little personal, but it didn't bother him, because it was Raven, "Yes, I have one brother and one sister. The King of Order killed my parents a long time ago." Raven prodded for more, "What is your sister's name?" "Servana," he replied. "Your brother's name?" she asked. "Servain," he said, gritting his teeth. "Was it something I said?" she asked him. "No, I'm just not on good terms with him," he said. "Where is your sister now?" she asked. "Oh, probably in her palace on her planet, I can never pronounce the name. She's a queen," he said. Raven decided that that was enough questions for now. "Can I go see Robin now?" she asked. "Fine, just be mindful of your emotions this time," he said, following her out the door.

The other Titans were still arguing, Robin was still holding his ground. "You, you, you oh, there is not a hurtful enough word on my planet to insult you," Starfire said, angry as hell. Beast boy was just as mad, "Dude, it's Raven. How could you sleep with _her_?" "As easily as I could smack you," Robin said, his anger rising. "Cyborg, you got nothing," Terra said as she raced ahead of him on their game. "Raven's the one who got something with Robin last nigh…" he said, stopping too late again. "You can't stop, can you?" Terra asked. Then Senras entered, the Titans stopped and watched as he led Raven down the stairs to the couch, Senras used his power to mend the window, the shards fell into place and stuck. He laid Raven down on a soft pillow, got her some tea he had ready, and threw her the book she had been 

reading, which she caught in her right hand. Robin glided to her side, and sat on the couch by her head. "Hi," he said to her. She was trying to suppress her emotion"hi," she said without smiling. Robin looked at Senras, "why is she so…less emotional" Senras turned to him "Well _that's_ not a dumb question. She is less emotional because she has to keep them contained for a little while, then you can have you lover back," he said, a little sarcastic on the first sentence. Raven was reading almost all day, sipping tea that Senras continually refilled for her. She thanked him every time he brought it to her. Then Cyborg came over, "uhh Raven, I'm sorry I blurted your secret to our friends," he said as apologetically as he could. "I forgive you, now please let me read," she said, a little coldly. Beast boy came up and opened his mouth to speak and argue, Raven thought ahead, so she reached a hand up, not looking from her book, and back-handed him across the face. He fell back, and he took the hint. _That felt refreshing, _Raven thought before Starfire came up to her, "Friend, can I talk to you?" She asked Raven. Raven looked up, "Not now, Starfire, I will when I'm feeling better," she said. Starfire nodded and left her alone.

Night fell, and the Titans were still waiting for Senras to give them the okay to talk to Raven. After much coaxing, he conceded. They lined up one by one by the couch, first up was Robin. "Raven, I just wanted to say I love you and I hope that this won't get in the way of our relationship," he said smiling. Then she showed the first sign of emotion all day, reached up from her pillow, brought his head to hers and kissed him, then let him go. Beast boy was next, he raised his finger to argue, and Cyborg smacked him, sending him to the floor. Raven laughed a little. Cyborg begged on his knees for her forgiveness, after much apologizing, she accepted, and gave him a hug. Starfire was next, "Raven, I…" she was cut off by Raven, "No Starfire, I should be the one apologizing to you, for not asking before I started dating Robin. Can you forgive _me_?" Starfire embraced her in a hug, "Of course dear Raven!" Raven smiled as Starfire walked off. Terra was next, "Just wanted to say that it's glad to have you back." "Ditto," Raven said, giving Terra a hug. Last in line was Senras, the two stood for the longest moment n silence, then she reached for his hand and she pulled him into a kiss, which he returned. "Thank you, for everything," she said. He smiled and walked away, following the other Titans to bed. Only she and Robin were left in the living room.

They looked at each other in silence for a long time, Raven pulled her hood down and walked over to Robin, they held hands just looking at each other. "Raven? Do you want to uh," Robin asked, Raven knew what he was going to ask. "Not tonight, only when the others are all out of the tower. But you can sleep with me," she said, compromising, smiling a little at him. He nodded in agreement. "Just promise that you'll still be there when I get up," she said sweetly. "Whatever you want," he said, leading her to her own bed, turning off the lights as they left the living room.

Senras was reading more of his spell books hoping to find something new that he could try. Then a figure's head appeared out of nowhere, "Hello, Lord Senras, miss me?" Senras stood up, shocked; he was staring into the face of the King of Order. "We killed you, you aren't alive," Senras said, in disbelief. The King of Order laughed, "You forget that it was you, who discovered the secrets of reversing death. You unlocked the cure for death itself, you gave me the power." Senras frowned, his successes now coming back to haunt him. "I'm done with you!" Senras yelled at him. "Oh, I don't think so…Your darling Raven feeling well?" The King asked, a small grin on his face. "You don't speak of her anymore," Senras said, now commanding him. "That sort of attitude would be better served with me again, you cannot 

deny the pleasure you felt after conquering one world after another. The rush of battle flowing through your veins, you are still a warlord," the King said, trying to convert him back. "I will never return to my old ways," Senras said. "You will, or I shall descend upon Earth, covering it in a second darkness, even Trigon's short reign will seem like a heaven to my terrible fury!" the King of Oder said, almost yelling at him. Senras bowed his head in dismay, knowing that Order would not hesitate to refuse a command from its king. "What do you want with me?" he asked, in a gloomy voice, hood down, not looking up. "I have received word from your brother, it seems a villain on Earth named Slade has contacted him, you will aid your brother in whatever task Slade has requested. He has given some valuable information to our spies on the ground on other planets, you will ensure that he becomes just like you: a slave to my will or he will suffer!" The King commanded to him. "Just what _task_ do I have to perform?" Senras asked coldly. "Oh it's quite simple compared to your usual assignments, destroy the Teen Titans and send begin our invasion of Earth," The King said. "Are you forgetting our deal? No attacking the planet Raven is on AT ALL," Senras said, still angry. "I'm afraid your recent action against me has rendered that deal, void. Your brother will kill them if you don't, and you know that he is just as powerful as you. Kill them and begin the invasion, or watch your precious girlfriend and her friends suffer!" The King ordered. Senras raised his head, four red pupil less eyes looked at him. The King of Order was taken aback, "That is of Trigon, and his portal daughter, how can you do it?" In a very deep booming voice, Senras responded, "You'd be surprised what you can achieve in the confines of your mind," he said. Then two horns grew out of his forehead, the tips pointing toward each other. "You are no longer _my _King, I will soon be yours," Senras said, blasting the head with black lightning form his now four eyes. "I love the smell of war in the morning," he grinned in his deep voice as the sun started to rise.

Raven and Robin awoke early, lying in bed just talking, and then they went to the living room. Cyborg and Beast boy were making breakfast, arguing over bacon or tofu bacon. Terra and Starfire were talking on the couch. Raven went to join the girls and Robin joined the guys. "What are you guys talking about?" Raven asked as she descended the stairs to the couch. "We were thinking about going to a movie later, but can't decide which one," Terra said. Raven sat down and they opened the newspaper to check the theatre. Robin had just broken the discussion between Cyborg and Beast boy. "Since we are all eating, why don't we just make waffles?" Robin suggested, the other two agreed and they went to work. Suddenly it dawned on Raven, "Has any one seen Senras this morning?" They shook their heads. Raven excused herself and went to find him.

Senras was in his armor, cape flowing as he paced, his skeleton general in front of him. The four red eyes hadn't gone from his face; the horns were taller though, about a foot high. "Send forth all legions, do not stop the attack until Slade's headquarters is leveled!" he commanded. The skeleton bowed, "yes your highness," and left the room through a black portal. Then he heard a knock at the door, his horns had torn two holes which they grew out through his hood, his face still covered, he opened the door. Raven gasped at the sight of her friend. "What?" he asked in an innocent low deep voice that almost sounded like her father's. "What happened?" she asked. "The King of Order is not dead, he is back, and I am waging an all out war with him, for he comes to Earth. Your father gave me some powers after I helped him with a small favor, so the eyes are a side effect of that, as is the voice. The horns are the cause of my rule over the skeletons for so long, they will go away when the war is over," he explained to 

her. "He isn't dead? I don't get it, you decapitated him for crying out loud," she said, a little frightened by the new look. "I taught him the secret to cheat death, now we will all pay for it if I don't fight him," he said. Raven looked into his four eyes, "He is coming to kill us, isn't he?" "If my brother and Slade don't kill us first," Senras said. Raven grabbed his hand, "You have to tell the others." Senras nodded and followed her to the living room. The Titans looked up from their activities and looked in shock at the young Lord. As Senras walked in, the room seemed to follow him; he had a feeling of power about him. "Morning, Titans," Senras said, the voice still low and sounding of Trigon. His four eyes seemed to be gazing everywhere, and nowhere at the same time, his horns pure black and menacing. Robin was the first to speak. "What…happened?" he asked. Senras explained to them what he had told Raven. "I need you to fight Slade and my brother while I fight the armies and the King with my own forces," Senras said. "This has gotten a lot more dangerous," Raven said in her serious monotone voice, showing no emotion. "Where do we start?" Cyborg asked. "You will be leading my second force as they go to Slade's headquarters, their orders are to level it, yours are to kill Slade and my brother," Senras said. The Titans were not used to taking orders from him, but they agreed, knowing their place. "You will be leaving in five minutes," Senras said. "Why so soon?" Beast boy asked. "Wouldn't want Slade and my brother to get away would you?" Senras asked. The Titans left Lord Senras at the tower as they went to find Slade.

"Let's get one thing straight, Order servant, I am running this show here, you answer to me," Slade said, staring Senras's brother, Servain, in the face. "You are a fool, the King will enslave you just as he has me and my brother, he commands me, I follow _only_ his orders. And my orders were to help some poor wretch defeat a couple of teenagers," Servain scoffed at him. "They aren't just teenagers, they have powers and you'll find it too difficult to defeat them yourself," Slade said. "Hah! Watch me. It sounds like you admire these little snot-rags," Servain said. "No! I hate them, and I am starting to hate you," Slade said, angry. "Well, then we do have something in common, I hate you too, and I hate my king, pompous on of a hellhole," Servain said, a scowl on his face. "Then why do you work for him?" Slade asked. "None of your damn business," Servain said, walking to the window. "So you said he'd enslave me, how?" Slade asked. "You're an idiot. He is going to piss off my brother, my brother will do the only thing he knows how to do: War. Then, the King, with no ability to see into the future, will foolishly send all of his forces to Earth, while they fight Senras's un-killable army, Senras and a small force will board the King's ship and fight him. Senras will win, becoming the new King of Order. The other Titans will fight us and lose, leaving a badly hurt Raven, but not dead. Senras will come to her rescue and we will be killed by their combined fury. Your life… and my life… will end simultaneously," Servain said to Slade. "You cannot possibly know that," Slade said. "I know, and there is no stopping what is meant to be," Servain said, a sad look on his face. "Then we have to leave," Slade said, getting ready to walk out the door, Servain stopped him, "if you will not be killed by them, you will be killed by the king. You are doomed, as am I." Slade walked back over to Servain, "Then why did you agree to do this?" Servain smiled, "It is the only way to free my brother and I from the King, we will be a free force once again, and it's the price of our deaths that we pay for the freedom that has long awaited Senras. I did this for him, and his dark sorceress-girlfriend." Slade couldn't believe how stupid he had been, signing his own name on the list to death row.

The Titans were outside Slade's headquarters in the midst of a forested landscape, Senras's army awaited the Titans to flush out Slade and Servain so they could torch the place. Raven and Starfire flew in circles around the house's perimeter, scouting to prevent any escape. Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Terra each chose an entrance and went in to search the house. Robin went in through the front, Cyborg through the back, Terra broke a window and climbed n, Beast boy followed as a lion. Then Starfire saw something dark shoot out of the chimney, she and Raven blasted it with their powers. From the chimney, this dark figure sprang past the bolts, and shot blue electricity at Starfire, canceling out her star bolts and hit her. Raven threw a tree at him, which he cut through with his flaming long sword. Robin had found Slade and they started dueling. Terra went up to the surface to help the other girls with whom she presumed was Senras's brother. She threw a few boulders at him, only one hit, which he blocked with his cloak. Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon at Slade every time Robin knocked him back, Beast boy was rushing Servain as a lion, he lunged, and Servain struck a blow to Beast boy's belly as he flew over his missed target. Terra responded by throwing another boulder at Servain, which then he muttered Raven's incantation and threw it back at her. Terra jumped out of the way as it shattered against a tree like glass. Robin swung his bo staff at Slade's new one, missing. Slade knocked Robin back, and was body slammed by Cyborg, sending Slade to the ground. Raven threw another tree at Servain when he wasn't looking, hitting him in the back, knocking him to the ground. A few meters away, Beast boy was bleeding, the blood was almost forming a pool in the grass. Terra went into a rage, sending boulder after boulder on Servain as he was down, burying him. The brother of the almighty turned into his own armor-clad form, busting from the rock, his own mace swinging. Starfire flew at him, Servain swung, and Starfire was knocked back, Servain jumped high in the air, blade ready to stroke, and stabbed her in the chest, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Robin and Cyborg dispatched Slade, rendering him unconscious. Robin rushed outside to help fight Servain, as Cyborg blasted Slade in the face, ensuring his death. Raven and Terra were blocking every swing of the huge mace. Robin rushed to Starfire and Beast boy, who were still bleeding from their deep wounds.

Senras was with his squad as they boarded the King's flagship, the skeletons took their orders, and as the ramps from their boarding vessels dropped, they rushed to combat the guards, dispatching them with ease. Then Senras stepped out from his ship, his cape flowing behind him as he walked, his horns looked very vicious coming from his hood if you looked at his shadow. He walked by the skeletons as they fought and opened the large door to the King's throne, which closed behind him. "Greetings, young ambitious Senras. It seems I've underestimated your forces, and your command strength," the King said, approaching him, his own cape flowing as he walked to greet him. "It is over, embrace my power or embrace your tombstone!" Lord Senras commanded. The King of Order merely laughed and took out his sword, ready to fight. "We fight for the crown," the king said, and Senras lunged with his own blade. The skeletons watched on the side as the two leaders clashed.

Robin had just left Starfire and Beast boy's blood- covered injured bodies and turned to fight Servain. "Your terror ends now, Servain!" Servain just laughed, "That's Lord Servain to you, scum." Raven noticed just how much the two brothers were alike, even their tones matched. Robin took out his bo staff and battled with Servain, every time Robin swung, it was blocked. Raven and Terra started throwing rocks and such at Servain, but it just glanced off of his armor. Robin finally scored a few hits, to which Servain 

responded with a blast of electricity, bringing Terra down to the Earth hard, knocking her out. Robin slashed wildly, Servain began to sense the young combatant's strength waning. "You scum are all the same, too lazy for your own damn good!" Servain shouted at Robin as they continued to fight. Servain jumped up and kicked Robin back, leapt up, sword raised to come down on Robin's skull. Raven flew between them, "NO, RAVEN!" Robin yelled, Servain instead of hitting Robin, stabbed Raven in the side. She fell to the ground, like a bird whose wings were severed right off. Robin rushed to her side. "Raven? Get up!! Raven!?" Robin yelled, desperate. The sword had gone straight through, side to side, a gash bleeding, Raven pulled Robin closer to her lips, "Robin….I…I…I love…you….so…mu.." Robin saw as blood rushed from the wound, she was losing consciousness quickly. "Don't die on me; Its really not that…"Robin was stopped by Raven, putting a finger to his lips. "Will you be okay?" he asked. "Dumb question, kid," Servain said as he kicked Robin down. "Awwww, I hurt Robin's little lovebird. Oh well, hey kid, that's life, plenty more fish in the shark infested sea, eh?" Servain said, and laughed at Robin. Robin flew at Servain while his guard was down, knocking him back. "You're going to pay for that you little…" Servain said as he got up and they continued to fight.

Senras and the King were still going at it, neither had taken a hit. "This is going to slow," Senras laughed as he lowered his blade and shot black lightning from his other hand. The King was hit, he staggered back, old and weak from his previous electrocuted death. "I…why am I…so…so weak? Was it the magic that brought me back to life" the King asked himself out loud. "Hey old guy, let me answer that and make you feel at home: BINGO!" Senras said as he hit him with more lightning. "You only live twice with that black magic moron, only I know how to continue its infinite use," Senras said as he kicked the King's blade aside, his own at the throat of the old man. "How?" he wheezed, out of breath on the ground.. "One dead body at a time," Senras said, then he laughed. He suddenly transformed his blade into a scythe, and prepared to swing at him like a golf club. "Bye, old fool," Senras said as the scythe swung through the King's neck, decapitating him yet again, this time, for good. He turned to his skeletons who bowed to him, "Ready the ship, Raven might like some help. But leave a detachment here." The skeletons bowed their heads yes and they departed.

Robin was cut up, several open wounds on his chest and limbs. Servain only had a minor scratch on his cheek. Suddenly, Servain stopped fighting. Robin was prepared though, in case of trickery. "What's wrong?" Robin asked in a cold voice. "I…just can't believe this is how it ends…" Servain said. "How what ends?" Robin asked. They both looked up to see Senras flying down at them from his ship. Senras transformed into his dragon form, his brother dropped his weapons as he was picked up in Senras's monstrous fist. "Goodbye…dear brother," Senras said through his huge dragon-like teeth. Then his fist was engulfed in black flames as his brother was burned to ashes, then Senras turned back to normal. His eyes were now two again, and his horns were gone. He rushed over to Robin, after looking him over a few times, he said, "You'll live, it's not too bad." Senras looked to the other blood-covered Titans, "I don't know about…No…" His eyes had found Raven, her face completely white, her eyes were closed, and her cape and leotard were splattered with blood. He ran over to her, Robin not far behind. He held her in his arms, feeling her neck for a pulse; he found a small faint, heartbeat. He sighed, and then flew off with her to the tower, Robin watched as the other Titans got up, their wounds were not as deep as he thought, so he helped them up and Cyborg came out of the now burning house to help them home.

The Titans lay in the medical wing of their tower, treating their wounds. Raven was being treated by Senras, who had the saddest look on his face for her. Robin and the others were out in a few days, but Raven would require more mending, as her wound went through from one side to the other. They each took turns staying by her bedside waiting for the slightest sign of consciousness. Robin stayed almost all day with her. Senras had almost finished patching her up. "Do you love-love her?" Robin asked Senras when Senras had finished applying the bandages. "Yes, I do," Senras said. "Do you want her to be with you instead of me?" Robin asked. Senras looked at him for a while, unsure of what to say. "I want her to be happy, no matter who she's with," he said. Robin smiled, looking at Raven, feeling that she was listening to their every word. Robin got up, "I'm going to get a snack, and I'll be right back." "Okay," Senras said. As soon as Robin left the room, Senras took out a wrapped box with a card on it; he set it on her bedside table, kissed her on the forehead, and left for his room. Robin got back and saw the present on the table; he didn't touch it, and sat down next to Raven. He stroked her hair lightly; he jumped back as a smile appeared on her face. She was still asleep, but knew he was there. He went back to stroking her hair, letting it fall back into place. Then he ran a finger down her thigh. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Welcome back, Raven," Robin said. Her vision came into focus and she looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Thanks." Raven looked on the table beside her, a rectangular box wrapped with a card on it. She picked it up and read aloud so that Robin could hear, "'a dark gift for a dark love.'" She unwrapped the box, and took the lid off. Inside was a rose, black pedals with a red stem. She had never seen a flower like this in any of her books, or outside for that matter. She knew it was from Senras, only he would give a gift so personal. Robin looked a little sad that he didn't have a gift for her, "Don't be sad Robin, you have given me the best gift of all." "What's that?" he asked. Raven kissed him, winking once. He smiled as he knew what she meant. "I'll be right back, I just want to thank the one who gave me this," she said. He watched her go, wondering maybe if she wouldn't mind indulging in another night of pleasure.

Raven knocked on Senras's door, flower in hand. He opened it and smiled. "Glad to see you're up," he said. She had a teary look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, his smile replaced by a look of worry and concern. "Why do you have to be so damn charming?" she asked him, laughing a little through her tears. He returned her little laugh and held her hand, "because I love you." She looked at him, tears still forming in her eyes. "That's what's wrong," she said. He put his hand to her face, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'm making it too hard for you to stay with Robin, aren't I? I'm sorry, I can't help my feelings for you," he said to her. She felt the warmth and truth in his words. "Help me. I can't pick between you two," she said, slightly sobbing. "Hey, pull yourself together, your emotions might explode like in the living room," he said. "I told you before, follow your heart, and your heart will follow you," he said. Raven looked down from his gaze. "I don't even remember what you look like, you never take off your hood," she said. "If it helps you decide," he said, obliging her, letting his hood drop. His red eyes set off his pale face, which was a little lighter than hers, he had hair that went to his shoulders, slightly longer than hers, splayed over his back, he was a few inches taller than she. She nodded for him it put it back up. He put it back up, his face dark again, only his eyes and mouth showing. "Did that help?" Senras asked. "No, it made it harder," Raven replied. Senras held her close, "Raven, for years you have relied on no one but yourself. Thus, no one but you can make this decision, that's just the way it goes." Raven looked up at him, her tears gone, still sad. "You have made big steps with Robin don't falter now," he 

said, comforting her. She kissed him on the lips for a few moments, then pulled out of the kiss and left to go to Robin.

The Titans were doing their daily activities, Cyborg was washing the T-car, Beast boy was trying to fix his screwed up controller, Terra was making lunch, Starfire was helping, and Robin was on the couch watching television. Raven had her book in hand; she walked over and sat down next to Robin. He almost spoke, but was interrupted by Beast boy. "Raven why-," he was cut off as she back handed him across the face, sending him reeling. Robin spoke as Raven turned to him. "What's up?" he asked her. Raven could see the loving care in his eyes behind the mask, she made up her mind. "I love you," she said to him, giving him a kiss on the lips, which he returned, holding her close. The other Titans were still a little uneasy now that two of their friends were involved in an intimate close relationship, but they decided that they had better get used to it, because Raven and Robin aren't breaking up for anyone. Even Senras saw that, as far from the group's inner-friendships as he was, he understood her almost better than she did, which was a little creepy, but they would get used to his all-seeing mind eventually.

**Author's Notes to reader: That is not the end, oh no, I'm just getting warmed up, look out for Chapter 5! –yours truly, RavensMind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raven and Senras: Chapter 5**

It had been a month since the defeat of the King of Order, Robin and Raven were getting along better than they ever thought they would together than if they were apart. Senras had fit in nicely; the Titans began to trust him more as they dispatched the usual criminals from the streets. The job was almost too easy now, with Senras and Terra on the team. Criminals like Cinderblock and Plasmus were defeated without the Titans breaking a sweat. Robin asked his team once, "Do you think we should just send a few out when the alarm goes off?" They were as shocked as he was; they never once thought Robin to suggest less effort. After defeating more of the usual villains: Mumbo, Hive, and Cinderblock, the Titans started to think maybe Robin was right, maybe they were too good for them.

One day Raven was up on the roof enjoying her usual cup of tea gazing at the sunset. She was happy, much happier than a few weeks ago when she was alone. Robin had brought joy to her heart; his soothing presence was enough to tempt a smile on Raven's lips. She thought about how far she would go with him, how much time would they spend together? Will the option of marriage present itself? And if it did, was she ready? She had always been headstrong and a little more mature for her age. Raven took another sip of tea, still thinking of their future, and the past. She thought back to their night of passion, she had secretly been wanting that, but Lust was not as strong as her other emotions. Raven then thought to Senras, he was always there for her, and he was making it difficult for her to commit to the relationship with Robin. "Hmm…" she sighed deeply, yet sweetly. Robin emerged from the tower, gazing at his love; that was, for the moment, cloak-less , standing in her leotard, her legs giving off a slight reflection from the sun, and her hair blowing slowly in the wind. He too had been contemplating their relationship, and the impact its emergence had on their friends. He didn't want to hurt Starfire like that, no explanation, just being spontaneous with Raven's now unpredictable emotional side now out. Robin approached Raven and stood beside her, they looked at each other, smiling, and then turned back to the sunrise. Raven spoke, "Robin?" "Yeah?" he asked. "What are your intentions toward me?" she asked, sweet, yet serious. "I…I haven't really uh… decided on that just yet," he said, confirming what was in her mind. "You?" he asked her. She shook her head a little, still looking at the sunrise. "What are we going to do about our over strength fighting the cities usual criminals?" she asked him, changing the subject. "This is where I asked Senras about this, he has a suggestion which may fix both of our issues, what our plans are for our future, and the overpowered crime," Robin started, "Senras has suggested that he, you, and I go to another city and or planet to fight crime there, the others can handle these guys." Raven thought for a moment, "Just the three of us?" Robin smiled, "Yeah, what do you think?" Raven had a premonition suddenly, a vision of her and Robin in deep danger. "ahhh!" Raven put her hands on her head, which was experiencing a burning pain. "Raven?! What's wrong?" Robin asked, holding her arms. She fell from his grasp, he knelt down and shook her gently, "Raven?!" She looked at him, pain gone, and then spoke. "I'm fine," she said. "What happened?" he asked. "I got a small vision of our future, and then pain ensued. It's not good," she said. "When? How? Why?" he asked. "I don't know," she said, looking at the ground. "Maybe leaving is just what we need," Raven said to him, 

accepting his proposition. Robin smiled, and then helped her up. "Great, I'll tell Senras that we are willing to go," he said, then turned and went inside.

Senras stood in his room, reading out of his tome of teleportation powers, hoping they would get them to their destination quicker. Then a face appeared on his man sized meditation mirror, "Senras…" "What do you wan…Who the hell are you?"Senras asked. "I am Guilt, you haven't seen me in a while," he said. "Well what are you doing here? I am not feeling guilty about anything," Senras said. "Your thoughts betray you, just as you betray others," Guilt said. "I have no choice," Senras said. "You at least owe them an explanation," Guilt said. "I don't think so, that'd mean my death at their hands," Senras said. "You've known that this was going to happen, yet, despite your efforts to stop it, it WILL happen!" Guilt said. "Away with you, before you ruin my good mood," Senras said commanding his emotion. Guilt obeyed, disappearing from the mirror. Senras looked back at his book, finishing memorizing the spell. Robin knocked on his door, he approached and opened it. "Yes Robin?" he asked. "She agreed, we're ready when you are," Robin said. "Hope you're ready to face the others when you reveal this," Senras said. "I don't think I am, they won't like this idea, I know it," he said. "You know, your lack of confidence does not become you," Senras said, trying to ease his emotional pain. Robin just nodded, and Senras followed him to the living room.

Raven entered behind Robin and Senras, the other Titans were eating breakfast. Terra turned first, "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked with enthusiasm. Senras crossed the room, cloak flowing behind him to Terra and the other Titans. "Raven, Robin, and I, are leaving for another city and or planet to protect," Senras said. They dropped their forks and looked at the trio, disbelief, shock and anger crossed their faces. "What do you mean you are LEAVING?!" Beast boy demanded. Starfire looked near tears. Cyborg spoke, "Guys, this is A LOT of new stuff you are springing on us, first this new guy, then Raven's love for Robin, then their night together, and now this?!" Starfire just nodded. Beast boy was arguing like crazy with them. Terra just watched the chaos from afar. "ENOUGH!" Raven yelled, silencing the Titans. "You all need to grow up for a few minutes here, and accept the fact that Robin and I are deeply in love, Senras is here, and we are leaving. I would've thought you all would've matured over the years, but you are no different than the day I met you. Please stop fighting us, is this how you want our last day as a team to end?" Raven said, disappointed, angry, and sad. The others just stood, thinking about what Raven had said to them. Senras moved to the window, pointing at the sun, "We have to leave before it is the afternoon, my teleportation power works by time, so we will leave soon." Robin looked as his team, from his love, his old kiss, his tech, his humor, and his humor's girlfriend. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra. For the longest moment he stood in complete silence. "We will stay in touch, we'll call you every week and we'll try to stop by when we can," Robin said, trying to comfort them. They stayed silent. Senras turned to them, "Last chance to say good bye," he said as he prepared the portal. The Titans were feeling too hurt or too confused to oblige Senras. Raven walked over and hugged each of them, even Beast boy. Robin shook the guys' hands, and hugged Terra then turned to Starfire. Robin turned to Raven; she nodded okay, knowing what he wanted to ask. Robin kissed Starfire for a few seconds, letting her feel the moment, and then he stepped away, and simply said, "Goodbye, stay safe." Senras turned to Raven, taking her hand as she took Robin's. The Titans finally in unison said, "Goodbye."

Senras had teleported them far, they knew as soon as they came out of the teleport that they were no longer on Earth. They were on a balcony of a vast majestic structure, gazing at three suns. Raven and Robin took notice of the guards milling around below in a huge courtyard, a giant archway with a metal gate at the entrance. The guards acted as if their sudden appearance was just some everyday thing, taking no notice. Senras motioned to them to follow him inside; they followed him in down a long, torch-lit hallway. He opened a door at the end of the hall, revealing a spiral staircase leading to the first floor. They descended the stair and came into a vast entrance hall, with a golden dome on the ceiling, glossy golden glass floor reflecting the torchlight. Raven looked on the walls; several beautiful paintings decorated the stone walls. Robin gazed at the door way on the left, a huge gold door with a silver handle, and he wondered where they were. "Senras?" Robin started. "Yes?" he asked. "What is this place?" Robin asked. "This is my home on Avalov, my castle, everything you see outside for miles," he gestured to the window, "is mine, now ours, and we have a lot of work to do." Raven pulled the golden door open, revealing a huge room, a huge fountain in the center, two statues on both sides, down from the fountain, a staircase led to a small black door. Senras walked them past the fountain and columns across the golden floor to the door and opened it. A girl about Senras's height and around his age was lying on a sofa on the left, reading. She put her book down, Robin was struck by her looks, she was much like Raven, her face was not as pale, her hair went down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a black dress, which looked like the one Raven had worn to their date. She walked over to Senras and pulled him into a kiss, which he returned. Raven felt jealousy enter her mind, which she shot out almost immediately, she tapped Robin on the shoulder, "I'm over here," she said, as she noticed he was staring. He shook it off and Senras turned to them, "This is my love, Servana." "I thought Servana was your sister," Raven said. "Yeah, sorry about that, I lied," Senras said. Raven sensed her anger and kicked it back into the depths of her mind. "So, you are Raven…and you must be Robin, nice to meet you," Servana said, offering her hand to each of them, which they shook. Raven was reluctant at first, but obliged. "Excuse us, my dear, I have to finish giving them the tour and show them their room," Senras said lovingly to Servana. "Okay, I'll be here when you get back," she said, and went back to the couch to resume reading. No sooner had they left the room back into the fountain hall that Raven turned to Senras, "Why did you lie to me? You said I was the only girl in your life, and you said I was your only love," Raven said, an angry look on her face. "I lied to help you, if you were not my girlfriend, boy wonder over here would never have said anything to get you for himself, you wouldn't be together if it wasn't for me. I also lied to protect Servana, think if you were captured by the king, and he wanted a weakness, he could've kidnapped her and force me to do his bidding. I was only thinking of you and her," Senras explained. Raven felt more at ease, her anger gone, and gratitude replaced it. "Okay, just please try not to lie to me again," Raven said. "So, does she have powers?" Robin asked Senras. "Yes," Senras replied, continuing on through the room to a side door, revealing another staircase. "What can she do?" he asked. "She can command roaring searing flames, and can handle a blade as masterfully as I," he said, as they ascended the spiral stair. He led them down another hallway to a golden-black door with a silver handle with a lock that only locked from the inside. "Here is your room," Senras said. "_Our_ room?" Robin asked. "Yeah, you two are dating, as well as lovers, I think sleeping together would come natural," Senras said. Raven smiled and held Robin's hand. Senras opened the door, revealing a large open room, a big bed off to the left, a balcony overlooking a huge ocean, the sunset shining through, a closet on the right, and then Senras pulled out two capsules, he threw them on the floor and Raven's 

and Robin's things from their rooms appeared and flew into place. A glass chandelier hung over the center of the room, powered by electricity. "Now, you are free to roam the grounds, and the building at will, today and tomorrow we are just taking it easy so, relax and find something to do. Then after tomorrow, we'll go save something, ok?" Senras said, turning to leave. "Oh, bathroom is down that hall on your left, and try not to get lost, ha," Senras said, before leaving. Robin shut the door behind Senras, no sooner had the door fully shut, Raven kissed him passionately, which he returned, they repeatedly kissed each other on the lips, turning their heads with every kiss. Robin pulled out for a second with a smile on his face, "What's gotten into you?" he asked playfully. She laughed a little and kissed him again. But before either could kiss again, Robin's communicator rang. Raven sighed, went over and lay on the bed. Robin answered it and Cyborg's face filled the screen, "Hey, Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin asked. "Nothing, just checking in on you and yours," Cyborg said," so, where are you?" "We are in Senras's castle on Avalov," Robin replied. "Dang, how big is it?" Cyborg asked. "Huge," Robin said. Raven was playing with her hair, waiting for Robin to get off the phone. Suddenly the alarm sounded, "Sorry Rob, got to go." "See you later," Robin said, closing the communicator. Robin approached Raven on the bed, she backed onto the pillows and he climbed on top of her. "Do you want to…?" Robin asked. "I'd love to," Raven said, and she pulled him into another kiss.

Nighttime on Avalov was a beautiful sight to the eyes, the stars shine brightly, its two moons opposite each other in the sky. Servana was on the balcony, gazing at the stars. Senras came up from behind her, placing a hand on her back, standing beside her, she kissed him. He returned it, and then they turned back to the sky. "How soon?" Servana asked him. "How soon what?" Senras asked her. "How soon until you have to…" she asked him. "A few days, I can't believe I have to do it…" he said. Servana leaned her head on his shoulder, comforting him. "You'll come back, I know it," she said. "Will I? How do I know that she'll do it for me?" he asked her. She turned to him, "You don't." "I'm going for a walk along the shore, I'll be back in a while," Senras said, leaving her to gaze at the stars.

Raven woke up; Robin had his arm over her back, below just above her waist. She loved waking up next to him. She was also again satisfied from doing it with him; she knew they would always be together. She stood up, put on her leotard and went to the balcony, looking up at the stars. Then she looked down, on the beach was Senras, just walking along. She grabbed her cloak and ran outside to join him.

Senras looked at the waves, how they retreated back, and how they came up onto the shore. He sensed he was not alone and turned around, Raven stood just a few feet away. "Hi," she said. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked her. "Couldn't sleep," she said. He just nodded, letting her come up to him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him. "In a dream…I saw the northern sky turn to darkness, voices cried out, one of which was yours- I am destined to turn into something terrible. There is no escaping what is meant to be, unless I continue to oppress star systems, I will be consumed by my destiny, over powering my free will. I want you as far from it as you can get, for I fear that this time, I will strike those who I care about," he said to her. Raven put her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "What will happen?" she asked him. "I don't know, but it already begun," Senras said. Raven walked with him back to the castle, before they entered the courtyard, Senras turned to Raven, "Are you happy?" She was slightly taken aback, "What do you mean?" "I mean what I mean, are you happy?" Senras asked her again. "I…yes…I…I don't know," she said. "It would be easier without your friends in 

the way wouldn't it?" he asked her. She stood for a moment, and then nodded. "No matter what happens to either of us, remember that I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, ever," Senras said to her. She kissed him, long and passionately, then they pulled out of it. "See you in the morning," she said, leaving him in the courtyard.

Senras went up to his room, separate from Servana's, and got into bed. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a sharp heart-stopping pain in his gut, he looked down to see a sword protruding from his stomach, a figure was standing over him, and it uttered one thing before Senras bled to death, "Long live the king."

Robin woke up, refreshed form his long sleep, he felt something was out of place…Raven wasn't beside him in bed. He got up and put on his uniform, he walked down the hall to Senras's room, before he could knock, Raven came out and hugged him, and he could tell that she was crying. "What's wrong?" Robin asked her. Raven took his hand and led him into Senras's room, where Servana knelt beside his bed crying her eyes out. There lay the Lord of Avalov, covered in blood, no heartbeat at all. "Why?" Servana asked aloud to almost no-one. Raven stopped her tears, then turned to Servana, "It'll be okay…we'll…we'll get him fixed up," she said. Servana shook her head, "He is beyond all means of medical assistance, only death can help him now…" Robin's communicator rang, he answered it, Terra's face filled the screen, "Guys, we need your help, it's an emergency. Slade is back and is leading Senras's skeletal warriors against us in the tower!" Terra said, a TV screen blew up behind her. "Hurry!" she said, and then she hung up.

Servana agreed to teleport them to Titans Tower, provided that she could come along. They arrived atop the tower, which rocked with an explosion as soon as they came out of the teleport. Raven and Robin raced inside, followed closely by Servana. Cyborg greeted them on the stairs, "Glad you could make it, now get your butts in gear!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted more skeletons. Raven turned to Robin, "The only way to stop them is to find the snakehead staff and break it," she said, pulling him to the living room. The door to the room opened slowly, Slade was sitting on the couch, a snakehead staff in hand. "Slade!" Robin said. "You should not have come back," Slade said as he blasted them with electricity from the staff. "Neither should you have," Raven said, blasting him with her telekinesis. "Why?" Robin asked. Slade laughed as he got up, "Fool, Robin, you don't realize it do you? Senras betrayed you. He gave me control of his warriors and this staff the night before last, instructing me to deliver the final blow to you all," Slade said. "LIAR!" Raven yelled, throwing a box at him, sending him reeling. "Aww, poor Raven, poor dear Raven, this news should hurt you most of all, knowing you were best friends with your own enemy," Slade said taunting her. Raven's anger rose quickly, her face now had the four eyes of her father. "Die now!" she yelled as she unleashed a blast of flames, sending him out the window to the ground below. Robin jumped out after him, grabbing the staff in midair, then he snapped it in two when he hit the ground. "NO!" Slade yelled. The skeletons turned on Slade, killing him instead, before disappearing into black smoke.

"They're gone," Robin said. Raven and he had searched the whole tower for their friends, finding nothing. "Where's Servana?" Robin asked. "I don't know," Raven said, "I'm going to see if I can find some answers in Senras's room." Robin watched as she left.

Raven had been going through his things for hours, then she found it, a recording of his conversation to Slade, confirming what Slade had said was true, he had indeed turned on them. She cried on the inside, in the depths of her mind, she let out a cry so heartbreaking, and on the outside, a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Author's Notes: **R&R please, chapter 6 is on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raven and Senras Chapter 6**

Raven had been searching through Senras's things for a month, taking breaks to eat, and be with Robin, still finally finding the location of her friends in a prison. Raven gazed at Senras's meditation mirror; it was just a little taller than he, and large. She was about to go when a voice called to her, "Raven, dear…I've missed you so…" She spun around to see Senras standing inside the mirror. "You…you died, and you lied, you betrayed us!" she said, surprised and angry. "I did, but I didn't think I would ever feel like this for you when I did…give me another chance, I'll set things right…please, my love, one kiss from your lips and I am yours," Senras said, his hand came from the mirror, he bore his Avalov signet ring. "You lied…you betrayed…" she said. "I can change…I have changed, just from being with you…Raven, just one kiss…" he said, offering his signet ring to her lips. "You…I…I loved you…" Raven said, lowering her lips to his ring. "We can have that again…you need my help, you know you can't do this alone…just one kiss," Senras said. "RAVEN! NO!" Robin sprang into the room, he grabbed Senras's own sword and ran. "Just one kiss…" he said, his seductive voice tempting Raven. Then Robin stabbed Senras through the back of the mirror, the blade now protruding from his gut, he grasped it with his free hand, preventing Robin from pulling it out. "Just one kiss and I am yours…" he said to Raven, whose lips were just millimeters away. "RAVEN! STOP!" Robin yelled. It was as if she were oblivious to Robin's voice. She kissed his ring; she felt a slight tingle as he was resurrected out of the mirror, the blade shot out of his gut, the wound closed, and he gave Raven a kiss on the lips. Robin lunged at him with his bo staff, which he deflected with his blade, he excused himself from her embrace and slashed at Robin. "Give her back to me!" Robin yelled. "Fool, you never lost her," Senras said as he blasted Robin with black electricity from his hands. "You killed my friends!" Robin yelled at Senras, shaking off the electric blast. "They were holding both of you back, I did you a favor!" Senras yelled as he lunged at him again. "Give back Raven's free will!" Robin shouted at him. "I don't have it, she does, she wants me alive, and so I am," Senras said, swinging his blade at Robin's head. Raven watched as the two she loved the more than anything in the world fight each other to the death. She knew Senras had not killed their friends, he did imprison them though, she ran for the jail where they were being kept. Robin stabbed, slashed, and swiped at Senras, who blocked every attempt. "You cannot hope to defeat me," Senras said to Robin. Robin felt his strength start to leave him.

Raven darted into the prison door way, smashing two guards with some dumpsters. She walked to the cell door where her friends sat, immobile. _Hmm, this was too easy. _Raven thought. Suddenly, Servana jumped from the shadows, blade swinging. Raven dodged the swipe. "Servana? What the-?" Raven started. "Senras is mine, you take your bird boy and get lost, ever since you came along it's all he can talk about, not anymore. What? You think because Senras told me not to hurt you that I'm going to listen? Oh no, not tonight," Servana said, slashing at Raven again.

Senras continued blocking Robin's swings, backing up as he did so. "Raven would not like us fighting," Senras said. "Go to hell!" Robin said. "No, heaven, at least get the zip code right," Senras said. "They are the same to you aren't they?" Robin asked, swinging at him. "No, in heaven, they believe in love," 

Senras said. "What do you love?" Robin asked. "Crushing your skull," Senras said, bringing his sword to his head. "You attacked our friends there is no room for forgiveness, only penalty" Robin said, still swinging. "If that is your choice," Senras said, dropping his blade, startling Robin. Senras stared at the floor before his opponent, and then in one motion, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a dagger, stabbing Robin as he was distracted. "You disappoint me Robin; I thought you were mature enough to have learned to forgive. Killing me will only have added to your misery and could not have bettered yourself," Senras said, as Robin cringed in pain. "The wound will heal in time. Now if you excuse me, I go to my love…and my death…Raven deserves only one of us…treat her well, dear friend," Senras said, flying away to the prison.

Raven fought on with Servana, suddenly Servana performed a spell on Raven, and Raven's powers were gone, sucked away to Servana. Servana then pulled out a revolver and aimed at Raven's heart. "Good bye, bitch," Servana said, her finger squeezing the trigger. A bullet shot out from the gun, zoomed to Raven, and struck her in the chest, without her powers, her resistance to its effect was gone. It went through and through, striking the wall behind her. Raven grasped at her chest, attempting to stop the bleeding. "Senras is my love, not _yours_!" Servana said. Suddenly, Senras flew in and kicked Servana to the side. "It was you who stabbed me, you ungrateful little…" Senras said. "Yeah, I stabbed you! You were spending too much time with this tramp!" Servana said. "Leave her out of this, if you have something to say, say it to me!" Senras yelled. Servana flew into his arms, "I love you, and you are _mine_, no one else's!" Servana said to him. Senras turned to Raven, "I love _you_. I wish we could have had more time together…stay alive, my love, yours will be along to help you, farewell, dear Raven…" Senras said. Then he pulled out a two sided knife, stabbing Servana and himself, she let out a wail of agony as they began to bleed to death. Raven's powers slowly began to come back, and Robin's knife wound started to heal. Senras grabbed Servana's hand and pulled her to the edge of the prison, where he threw her off a cliff to the ground below. He staggered over to Raven, using what power he had left, he closed her wound and stopped her bleeding, he crawled back to the edge and with one final burst of strength, he hurled himself after Servana. Raven got up and ran to the edge, "Senras!" She gazed over to the ground below, she watched as his body disappeared in black smoke and his girlfriend continued to lie in a pool of blood. Raven walked back to the cell door, opening it with ease, the other Titans ran out to hug their rescuer and friend. They flew back to Titans Tower, where Robin was patching up his knife wound. "Well, what happened?" he asked Raven. Raven looked down, "He…he saved us, killing himself and Servana. He had to, he know his power would grow again, and it would only cause more destruction, and he had to kill Servana, she was twisted by his own power, driven mad with jealousy…he did leave me this though," she said, giving Robin a small note. _Robin, You can't help everyone they have to help themselves, take care of Raven and the others for me, and by the way, the castle is yours, your first lead to the criminals of Avalov is in my desk in Servana's room, Goodbye. _Robin finished reading it, unsure of what to do next. Terra spoke, "Is there some way to bring him back?" "When he died, he took the secret to cheat death with him, I asked him once if he could come back like he did through his meditation mirror, to which he just said, 'Some things are better left to the dead'" Raven said, frowning. "That doesn't mean we can't try," Beast boy said, chiming in. Cyborg turned to the besieged wreckage that was Titans Tower, "Maybe we should work on bringing our home back first." Starfire just looked at Raven, a sad look on her face. "What?" Raven asked. "Well, forgive me, Raven, but I just wanted to say 

how sorry I am that he died, I know you two were close," Starfire said. "Yeah. We're all sorry for his death," Terra said. "I'm the one that's the sorriest, Raven; I just didn't see any other option but defeating him. I saw no way of redemption when I fought him, I see now, I was wrong," Robin said. Raven walked in through the Titans Tower doorway, not saying anything, down to Senras's room.

Raven gazed in the broken mirror, the hole of the blade still in the glass. She reached her hand to the hole, and it repaired itself. A figure was slowly coming into view; again Senras appeared in the mirror. "Raven?" Senras asked, "You wanted something?" "I want to bring you back, how do we…" Raven started, but Senras cut her off. "My dear, I am afraid it's here I am bound, in death. If I were to return, the events would repeat themselves, and I would have to return to war. It would be best for everyone if I stayed where I've been, in the shadows, out of the way, and alone. You wouldn't know the things you lose when you're locked away. I'm sorry I ever came back to you; it caused more damage than help," Senras said, a sad look on his face. "But how can you be here?" she asked him. "This is a portal to my mind, I bound my soul to this mirror, seek it out when you have need for my assistance, I will tell you that there _is _a way to bring me back, but I will _not_ tell you, I _cannot_ tell you, or it won't work," Senras said. "Then, we can still talk?" she asked. "'till the sun or moon comes up, day and/or night," he said, smiling a little. "I have to go now, to help the others fix the tower," Raven said, excusing her. "See you around," he said, disappearing back into the depths of his mind. Raven came out into the hall and started cleaning with the others.

In a few days, they had finally fixed it up, everything was back to normal. Raven and Robin were all set to leave again, Raven had memorized Senras's teleporting tome, and created the portal. They said goodbye to their friends, and Raven took a capsule, which held Senras's things from his room, including the mirror and they departed. They came out of the portal into the courtyard, Raven followed Robin to Senras's room, and she opened the capsule as everything fell into place. They left for their room together, just after Robin got the lead form Senras's desk. "A crime family has prospered in the nearby capital city, I think we found our first case," Robin said to Raven. "Looks like it," she said, in her monotone voice. "What's wrong?" Robin asked her. "Nothing, I just can't seem to find anything to make me smile," she said. "Why don't we go out tonight?" Robin asked. "That might do it," she said, walking into her closet to change. Robin left the room so she could get dressed; he walked down to Senras's room. He opened the door and sat in front of the mirror. Then out of nowhere, a small box and a note appeared in his lap, he read the note first, _Robin- Just in case, -Senras._ Robin opened small box, inside was a golden ring, engraved on its top was a raven's head and in its beak, pointing down, was a diamond. Robin knew what Senras was getting at, but wasn't sure if Raven would accept. Robin flipped the note over and it read two words- _Trust me. _He was convinced that he'd give it a chance.

Raven was in her walk-in closet, trying to pick out something to wear, then it came to her almost naturally, she picked out the same dress she had worn their first date, the same earrings, shoes, and she performed the spell, lengthening her hair down her back. A note was stuck to her closet door as she turned to leave, _Knock him dead. _She smiled, knowing it was Senras. Then she left to the hallway, when she came out, Robin was leaning up against the wall, he was wearing his tuxedo form their first date. She walked over and kissed him, "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah, you?" he asked. "Always ready for you," Raven said, they descended the stairs to the fountain-hall. A small table was set up in front of it, just 

below a crystal chandelier. A butler turned to them, "dinner is served, your majesties," he said. "Majesties? We aren't royalty," Raven said. "According to the Lord's will, you have been crowned King and Queen of Avalov, he has left you the whole world to you," the butler said. "Enjoy your dinner," the butler said, exiting the room. Robin just shrugged, and led her to the table. They sat down opposite each other, and ate their food in silence for a few minutes then Robin spoke, "Raven, you do love me, right?" She was a little surprised at the question. _How the hell can he not know the answer to that?_ "Of course I do," she said, thinking the first to herself. "Do you want to continue our relationship?" he asked. _No, I want to drive a knife down your throat should I see you again, Of course I do. _"Again, I'd love to," she said. Robin knelt down before her, almost as if he couldn't do anything to stop it. He grabbed her hand and held it for the longest time, gazing into her eyes. "Will you be my love forever?" he asked her, revealing the small box, opening it. Raven felt a sudden jolt of excitement and joy, she let a smile cross her face, "As long as you will be mine," she replied, accepting his proposal. She let him slide the ring on her finger, then he got up and she kissed him on the lips, throwing her arms around his neck. Then there was a sound of applause from their left, they jumped a little, looking to see who it was. Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stood in the corner, applauding Robin's proposal to Raven. "Congratulations, guys, we're happy for you," Terra said. "Overjoyed, now I shall sing a Tamaranian…"Starfire was stopped by Cyborg's hand covering her mouth. "Really guys, congratulations," Cyborg said. Beast Boy didn't say anything, he just stood. "What's wrong Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "Dude….she's…she's…she's RAVEN!" Beast Boy said. Then Raven came over to him and raised her hand to smack him, but Robin stopped her. "Well, you better get used to it," Raven said, kissing Robin again in front of Beast Boy. The others clapped again. "So when's the wedding?" Cyborg asked. "Jeez Cyborg, I only asked her like a minute ago, I haven't even asked her about a date, hell I barely got a chance to kiss her before you got here," Robin laughed a little. "Oh yeah," Cyborg said. "Well…Raven, any estimates?" Terra asked her. "Soon, _very_ soon," Raven said, leaning her head on Robin's shoulder, his arm around her waist, kissing him again. Senras looked down on them from a mirror on the upper wall.

"And they lived happily ever after, huh?" Senras asks you, grinning," Dumb question."

**Author's Note: **That is the supposed end, watch for a sequel story, which. R&R this story please, I do look forward to reading any comment, good or bad, don't be shy.

The new sequel will be called _Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return_, coming soon!

Yours truly,

RavensMind


End file.
